Sweet Sun, Savory Moon and Spicy Star
by LadySliverlitaRosezina
Summary: Longer Summary inside Yue/Sakura. "People and food are just alike. some pairs work and others don't. If bitter isn't the one and sweet makes things worst. Find someone that suits and compliments you like savroy." that was their advice to her.
1. Reflections and New Feelings

_Sweet Sun, Savory Moon and Spicy Star_

_Summary: Sakura is making dinner for her 2 favorite guardians. Will love come in the process. _

_Pair(s)- Yue/Sakura, Li/Madison, Tori/Julian_

_a/n- Before I get any flames about this. I'm using the English names for the sake of spelling. Eli will be out of character and so will Yue (well for Eli not so much ^_^)_

_key_

""- talking

italics- thoughts/ internal conversation

I don't own Cardcaptors all the credit goes to Clamp. I just own the plot.

It was a typical night at the Avalon house. Aiden Avalon was out of town at a very important conference in Argentina and Tori was staying with Julian at his house. There are only three people in the house and they were Sakura, Kero and Yue. Five years had passed since she won the right to be the owner of the Clow Cards from Yue and it had been five years that she past all of Eli's test with flying colors. She was a sweet fifteen year old who love everything and everyone around her.

Sakura had changed a lot. She wasn't the same clueless little girl she was when she started collecting them. She had wisdom and years of experience mastering her powers with the help of three special people. Two being her guardians and the third being their former master in reincarnated form. Not only did she change in a magical sense but in a physical way too. Her honey-blond hair had grow a lot over the summer falling to the middle of her back. Her eyes like two of the finest emeralds and in them showed wisdom and that same child-like wonder. Sakura wasn't as thin as she use to be. Her body filled out nicely with curves in all the right places.

~I can't believe it has been that long since all that~ she thought as she was making dinner for three. Yue entered the kitchen to check on his mistress who he had grown quiet fond of in the last five years. Truth be told he was always fond of her since final judgment but didn't have the heart to say it. "Mistress?" he said. Sakura turned around to her guardian of the moon with a slight frown. "Yue you don't have to call me Mistress just call me Sakura or Saku-chan." she said.

He looked at her with soft eyes. Even though she won ownership to the Clow cards now Sakura Card and to Kero and himself she still didn't like to be called mistress. "Saku-chan?" he said. Her eyes light up when she heard Yue call her. "Yes Yue-kun?" she replied as she looked up at him again. ~He is so handsome. Whoa where did that come from?!"~ she thought as a light pink blush showed on her face. Before she could turn away he placed his fingers under her chin so he could look at her better.

"Sakura are you feeling okay?" he asked in his usual tone of voice but it was full of concern. Emerald met Ice Blue, Sakura always love his eyes but it wasn't just his eyes it was everything about him that made her heart skip thousand beat. "I'm fine Yue-kun. Just doing some thinking." she told him. Eying her to make sure that she was okay, he let her finish making dinner. Kero was in the living room playing video games and fulling up on snacks.

"Hey Saku-chan is dinner ready yet?" he called form the living room. Feeling slightly annoyed at his impatience she yelled. "Not yet Kero!! now have patience before I seal you back in the book." The idea of her sealing his brother back in the book for another hundred years was amusing. ~if it didn't tired my precious little cherry-blossom out I'd give my blessing.~ he thought. He even noticed the "my little cherry-blossom" part of that. She was his little cherry-blossom and he didn't care who knew it. He came to realize this when he saw her crying about Syaoran.

---Flashback----

A fourteen year old Sakura was sitting in a swing at her favorite place the park crying, mumbling to herself. "How could Syaoran and with my best friend?" she said crying. The memory of what just happened keep playing in her head over and over like a broken record. "Sakura I don't love you. I just said all those things to get to Madison." he told her. She could believe what she was hearing. "So let me get this straight: You used me just so you could hook up with my best friend instead of telling me to my face that you cared for her more than me?!" she asked feeling the pain and anger of what she heard.

When he nodded his head that's when she slapped him hard in the face. "I don't ever wanna see your face again Syaoran Li!!!!" she yelled with angry , hurt tears running down her face. He looked at her stunned not believing that she had just slapped him. "Sakura-chan I'm sorry..." he said. All she could do was turn around and run to her favorite place the park. Yue, Kero, Tori, and his dad noticed that she didn't come home. "Where she is at?" Tori asked looking at she watch with a worried face. It was 9:00 and she still hadn't make it home yet. "Maybe she went to Madison's?" said the sun guardian.

Yue knew something different he could feel his mistress's aura and emotions. With out saying a word he left to find her and to find out what was wrong. He closed his eyes so he could sense her magic better. ~Found her, she is at the park~ he thought to himself as he opened his wings and flew to the direction of the park. Sakura was so deep in thought that she didn't sense him til he was in front of her. "Hi Yue-san." she said in a soft sad voice that made his heart break. "Sakura-chan are you okay." he asked kneeling before her.

Before he had time to think she was in his arms crying at full force. "He used me just to get to Madison." she said as she cried into his chest. Yue's anger begun to rise. "He led my mistress, my star, my cherry-blossom on?!!" he thought to himself. Looking down at the girl in his arms, the moon guardian sighed as she had fell asleep in his arm. Standing up testing his wings to see if he could fly. Noticing that he could, he held on tight to her and proceeded to head home.

---End of the Flashback---

Remembering that night brought him great joy. It was the first night he spent with her and his brother.

~Yue PoV~

"Yue-san will you stay with me tonight I don't want to be alone." I hear my mistress say while I look at her. _I still can't believe that he would hurt you like that __my cherry blossom. Okay I didn't just say that didn't I? "yes you did." Oh hell you again. What the in the name of the stars do u want now?" I ask the little voice. "Nothing much just want you to tell the girl that you are watching so much that you love her." it said. I don't love her. I replied knowing it was a lie. "Bullshit." it told me. "Damn you I'm her guardian!! so what okay you are right I do love her, I love her so much that it hurts me to see her anything but happy. There are you happy now??" I asked it._

_ "Very but now you need to say it to her." was it's reply. All __I could do was curse. I was getting ready to say something but something brought me out of my thoughts. It was my mistress looking at me with worried eyes. _"Yue-san, are you okay??" she asked. The sound of her voice makes my heart skip a few hundred beat. Not just her voice it's everything about her that makes me weak in the knees. The way she smiles at the things that make her happy. Her eyes like two emeralds that shine with compassion and determination. I could go on and on. "Yes Sakura-chan, I'm fine just thinking." I tell her with a smile. I see her blush.

_Beautiful. "Yes she is now are u going to tell her that. She could use cheering up." that damn voice tells me but I do agree with it. "You know I-I-I think you are _beautiful when you smile and blush like that." I tell her. "Thank you so much Yue, I always knew that you saw me as beautiful."she tells me blushing even redder. _"See was that so hard." the voice teases me. Shut up _I tell it but I can't help but to smile. Now she is fixing dinner for me and my greed brother the stuff toy. I love the smell of her cooking and the taste of it. Everything is just so savory. It's like she is making it with me in mind. Don't get me wrong I love sweet stuff too just not as much as Kero- who is always eating sweets.

I see her reaching for some plates but not able to reach them. "Let me get those mis- Sakura." I tell her._ She smells so good and her body fits perfectly against mine. I think to myself. _I get the plates down, she smiles and thanks me. I can't help it but I smile and pull her into warm hug. I feel her body heart rise as she settles in my arms. We could have stayed like that if it wasn't for a certain stuff toy and his shouting. "Sakura I'm hungry I dinner ready yet?" he shouts.

"Damn him." I hear her say. I start to chuckle, it seems like it's not only my patiences that love to test. I let go of her and help her plate dinner for the three of us. _Chicken stir fry my favorite. I think to myself with a happy smile._ We sit down and start to eat. Everything was fine til the phone rang. I watch her get up to answer it. I wonder who it could be. I thought as I watched her.

Silver: Okay everyone I'm going to leave it here for now but when I start chapter two it will be from Sakura's PoV.

Kero: Read and review. **~turns to me~ **Can I have the cupcake now???

Silver: ~hands him the cupcake~ There you go Kero-chan

Both: See ya Later and don't forget ~waving~


	2. Candyman

_Sweet Sun, Savory Moon,and Spicy Star_

_Key_

""-talking

italics-thought/internal conversation

**bold-** song lyrics

Yue: the disclaimer is at the first chapter.

Candy-man

~Sakura PoV~

"Yue smells nice." I think to myself. Hi everyone my name is Avalon Sakura and I'm 15 years old and I live with my dad, brother and guardians. The reason I have guardians is because unlike a normal girl my age. I have been born with magical power that I didn't know about til the day I turned ten. I found a strange book call the Book of Clow and I broke the seal waking the guardian beast of the seal which lead to the cards getting out. That's also how I became a Cardcaptor. With two year period I caught all the cards with the help of Madison, Kero, and Li. I had to do one test after catching them all called Final Judgment- where me and the second guardian of the book face off to see if I was worthy of the right to be not only master of the cards but to be master of them. Let me just say it wasn't easy. I still have some of the bruises to prove it. Now you must be wondering who is who- the guardians I mean.

Well see the little yellow cat with the cream-colored wings that is eating. That is Keroberos or Kero for short. He is the guardian beast of the seal and falls under the sun. Kero's true form and his false for are one in the same expect for a couple of thing. One is that he has head and chest amour and he is more powerful. He loves food even though he doesn't need it to live. His powers come from the sun and me. Now that just leave his brother and the second guardian. He is the one who's arms I'm in now. His name is Yue Reed, the guardian of the moon and he is powerful. As you can tell his is really tall with ankle length silver hair that he keeps in a loose ponytail. Everybody says that Yue's eyes are a little bit scary, at one time I thought so too but now I think they are beautiful. They remind me of the light blue cat's eye marble that Julian gave me when I was younger. I almost forgot about Julian. He is Yue's false form-well was his false form. I- with the help of Eli split the two apart. Julian and my brother are a couple, but it's hard to be a couple if two people share a body so with their permission and Eli's magical help. I gave them separate lives. Julian and Tori can be together and I can have my Yue.

_Where did that just come from? I mean he is my guardian but I don't have feelings for him. "And why wouldn't you? Just looking him. I mean who wouldn't want a guy like that." _I hear the little voice tell me. _Oh great you are back. Why must you show up at a time like this."_ I ask. _"Because I knew that you would be reflecting on everything that has happened in these short months." it tells me. I have a lot to think about after what happened between me and Li. _I shot back thinking about it makes me really mad but the only person I have to be mad with -other than Li- is myself for not listening. Madison had even warned me but I didn't believe her about it now I'm the one with a broken-heart. _"It's not as broken as you think it is. You have been dreaming of Yue and it is helping your heart heal." the voice says with a big grin._ _What are you talking about? _I asked looking confused. _"Tell me you don't remember it!?" it says looking with a evil gleam. Just tell. I say getting a little angry. "Let's go to the tape!" the little voice shouted all to happily. It put in a tape labeled: Star and Moon. On the screen was the dream that I had a few nights ago. "Sakura I didn't know you were such the screamer." giggled the voice. I was turning red as I saw what I dreamed._ I all could do was curse at myself. What I saw that night before I went to bed caused me to dream that.

---Flashback---

_I had finished telling Yue and Kero about what had happened between me and Li. They were shocked to say the least. Yue was mad okay more like pissed and Kero was sad that I got hurt but like his brother he was pissed too. "Does Madison know Sakura?" I hear Kero ask me. I shook my head. Right on cue my cell phone rang. "Hello Sakura here, Hey Maddie I'm glad you called." I say to her. "You are what is up? Did something happen?" she asked. I go on to tell her about what Li had said. She was shocked and angry. While I talked to Madison, Yue got up and head out of the room. He mouthed that he was going to take a bath. I mouthed back okay. I told her that I will see her tomorrow so we can talk about what I'm going to do for the school show. I put Kero to bed and go check on Yue. Dad let him have Tori's room when he moved out. I see with the door open but I still knock on the door. "Enter" I hear him say. "Yue are you okay?" I asked him remembering that he might still be mad about what Li did. He looks up at me with what would normally be cold yes were warm and full of __compassion. "I'm fine just brushing my hair. Are you okay Sakura?" he asked me. I noticed that he was wearing pj bottoms no shirt and his hair was down and out of the ponytail. I feel a heat that I get when I see him in the lower part of my stomach. "I'm doing better thanks to you, Kero, and Maddie." I said with a smile and he gives me one back. I walk over to the bed and climbed behind him, taking the hairbrush from him. "Let me do that Yue." I tell him. He agrees and I start brushing his hair. "mmmmm" I hear him say. I smile at him. I finished and he put his hair in to a ponytail. "Thank you for being there for me Yue." I said. "Your welcome and thank you for being there for me as well." was his responds. I walk up to him and kiss him on the cheek. He blushes and I leave the room with a blush of my own._

_---_End of Flashback-----

Now it is dinner time and I decide to make chicken stir fry. Which is his favorite. Come to think of it a lot of what the meals I make are his favorite. The only thing he hasn't tried is my desserts. The phone is ring I know it's Madison coming to help me practice my number for school. "Excuse me." I tell the others. I picked up the phone and my guess was right it was her. "Have you picked a song for the show?" she asked. "Yes I have it's Candy-man by Christina Aguilera." I tell her. "Isn't that the one where she is dressed like a army lady and then like in short pink outfit that is a poodle skirt?" she asked with great enthusiasm. I already know where this is going so I should just say yes to her. "Yes Maddie you can make my dress." I say before she can get it out. I can hear the excitement in her voice. "I will be over there in ten minutes okay?" she says. "Okay." I tell her and with that we hung up the phone and head back so I can finish eat. "Who was it ?" Kero asked. "Madison is coming over to help me with what I'm doing for the school show." I said. Yue looks interested in this. I start explaining what is going on at school and I told him that I'm sing and dance. "Hey Sakura isn't the song you are doing requires you to have a partner?" asked the stuff lion. "Yea it does." I reply.

_I almost forgot about that. Li was suppose to be my partner and no that me and him are not together I don't have one. What am I suppose to do? "Ask Eli or better yet ask Yue." the little voice says. Eli won't be in town for another two weeks. I tell it. "That leaves Yue." was it's responds. But what if he says no? I countered. "How would you know if you don't ask?" it matched me._

_I guess you are right. I sighed accepting defeat. _"um Yue can I ask you something?" I say turning to him. He turns to me and looks me dead in the eyes. "Sure Sakura ask away." he tells me. _Here goes nothing._ I think to myself. "As you know I'm in the school show and the song I'm doing has some partner work. Li was suppose to be my partner but after what happened I don't want to anywhere near him so I was wondering would you like to be my partner?" I'm holding my breathe as I wait for his answer. _Please say yes._ I say in my head with my fingers crossed under the table. "I would be honored Sakura to dance with you." he tells me. I smile my biggest smile and I ended up jumping into his arms hug and saying thank you so much. By the time I realized this Kero had let Madison and she saw me in Yue's arms. If it wasn't for her yelling cute; I would have stayed there. Blushing I get out of his arms and got up to greet Madison. "Hi Maddie I didn't even hear you." I said with big embarrassed look on my face. "it's cool and besides Kero was the one who let me in." she tells me. I look at Kero.

_Note to self: Kill Kero for that._ I clear the table with Madison's help. We go into the living room while I go to my room to get my CDs and the player. I returned to the living room to find something very shocking. Yue eating candy that Madison had brought. "How is it Yue?" she asked. He looked at me and smile. Every time_ he smiles at me I feel that heat in the lower part of my stomach and my knees get weak. "It means you like him."_ I smile back and he says "it's good Madison. I love the cherry flavor ones best." I could have fainted when he said that. Madison helped me rearrange the room so we could have enough room more room to put the Cd in the player and pressed play. I took my place in the middle of the room as the music filled the room. I heard the most wonderful sound. It was Yue and he was sing the guys part.

Yue:** Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine**

Sakura: **Candyman, Candyman**

Yue: **Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

Sakura: **Sweet sugar candy man (whispered)**

Sakura: **I met him out for dinner on a Friday. He really had me working up an appetite. He had tattoos up and down his arm. There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop shop, makes the panties drop. He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy many, A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman**

**Oh yeah..**

I walk over to him and grab his hands pulling him to the floor for the dancing part. He stops me and I look at him. I see the smile he gives me. It's the I-have-an-idea, type of smile. I let his hands go and get back to sing.

Sakura: **He took me to the Spider Club at Hollywood and Vine. We drank champagne and we danced all night.**

I feel Yue grab my hand and spin me around. On the last spin he pulled into his arms and dipped me back before sitting me up. We started to do our swing steps while I continued to sing.

Sakura: **We shook the paparazzi for a big surprise the gossip tonight will be tomorrow's headline. He's a one stop shop. Makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet-talkin', sugar coated candy man. A sweet-talkin sugar coated candyman.**

We split apart and dance solo but we matched each other move for move. We were moving into the part of the song where it's swing music. Which is a great part of my of the my act.

**Se bop bop**

**Hey yeah**

…

Yue and I came back to each other and really let loose. I mean we did all sorts of moves. Some of them are not apart of the jazz and swing era. There's this one move we did that involves me sliding through his legs and then another one that calls for him to lean back with like his is catching me before I fall and he had took his chest and pushes me back up. I stood at one leg and as he walked past I gently smacked his butt.

Sakura: **He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop. He's a sweet talkin', sugar coated candy man oh. A sweet-talkin', sugar coated candyman.**

**Woo Yeah**

Sakura:** Well by now I'm getting all bothered and hot. When he kissed my mouth he really hit the spot. He had lips like sugar cane-**

Okay what happened next I really didn't see coming. When he pulled me to him. I noticed he was getting closer to me. Before I knew it, his mouth met mine and we shared a kiss and it was not a simple chaste kiss either. It was one of those type of kisses that makes you wet and should be done in private. By the time we stop, my head was spinning and my knees were weak. I kept on going.

**Good things come to boys who wait**

Yue: **Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on vine**

Sakura: **Candy man, candy man**

Yue: **Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine**

Sakura: **Candy man, Candy man**

Sakura: **Sweet sugar candy man (whispered)**

**He's a one stop, gotcha hot, making all the panties drop**

**Sweet sugar candy man (whispered)**

**He's a one stop, got me hot, making my uh pop**

**Sweet sugar candy man (whispered)**

**He's a one stop, get it while it's hot, baby don't stop.**

**Sweet sugar (whispered)**

_a/n: I'm going back to normal point of view._

Madison watched as Yue and Sakura danced. _"They have such great chemistry together."_ she thought. She was filming them the whole time and smiling. Even Kero noticed how his brother and mistress interacted. Sakura was still feeling a little dazed for the kissed that happened early but she kept going match the moon guardian step for step.

Sakura: **He got those lips like sugar cane**

**Good things come for boys who wait.**

**He's a one stop shop with a real big uh**

**He's a sweet-talking', sugar coated candyman (3x)**

Yue: **Tarzan and Jane were swingin' on a vine (2x)**

**Sippin' from a bottle of vodka double wine (2x)**

**Jane lost her grip and a-down she fell (2x)**

**Squared herself away as she let out a yell (2x)**

When the song finished, Yue was on bended knee with Sakura sitting legs crossed saluting and a big smile on her face. They were greeted with applause and cheering as Kero and Madison clapped. "You two are amazing!! I mean there is chemistry there that I didn't see when you and Li practiced this." Madison say as she hugged her. "Yue is a far better dancer than the kid but then again what would you expect form one of the best guardian ever?" Kero said landing on Sakura's shoulder. They spent the rest of the night talking and getting their measurements done by Madison. It was getting late and it was time for all the fun to come to an end. Sakura walked Madison to the door where her bodyguards where waiting for her. "I'll see you tomorrow at school okay?" Sakura said. She watched as she went down the road. Sighing she headed back into the house. When she walked back in she noticed that the living room was back to normal and the kitchen cleaned. On the island was a note form Kero and Yue.

_Sakura- Don't worry about doing the living and the kitchen we have already do it for you. It is our way of saying thank you for everything that you have done for us. We are heading to bed and you should do the same since you have school in the morning. Love, Kero and Yue._

Sakura couldn't help but to smile. She went upstairs to find her sun guardian asleep on her bed. Carefully she picked him up, kissed him on the top of his fuzzy head and placed him in his bed. She changed into night clothes and she went to Yue's room. Peeking into his room she saw that he was sleeping without the covers on him and the moon shining on him. The moon's light gave him an unearthly glow like an angel. Not making any sound she walked over to his bed and put the covers over him. Leaning down to brush a few wayward sliver strains of hair, Sakura kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight my sweet moon angel." she whispered. Closing the door and proceeded to head back to her room. "Good night my sunny lion." she said to Kero. Sakura touched her lips as she remembered the feel of Yue's on hers. Turning off the lights, she climbed into bed with a happy smile. She closed her eyes and fell into a peaceful sleep, forgetting all about Li, she begun to dream of her new love the mysterious moon guardian Yue Reed.

Silver: I can't believe I typed all of that. ~yawns~

Sakura: You know you could have stopped if you were getting tired.

Silver: I know but I wanted to get this posted so I can start on the next chapter.

Kero: ~eating some chocolate pudding~ That is understandable but you should get some sleep.

Silver: I'm going to lay down here in a few Kero-chan.

Sakura: No you are going now. ~calls Yue~

Yue: ~comes in the room~ Yes Sakura?

Sakura: Could you take Silver and put her to bed.

Yue: Sure I can Sakura ~grabs me~

Silver: I haven't done the read and review part.

Sakura and Kero: We got it.

Sliver: ~in Yue's arms~ Okay well I'm off ~leaves~

Sakura and Kero: Thank you for sticking with us while we finish this installment of Sweet Sun, Savory Moon, and Spicy Star. Join us next time for Chapter 3!!! I'm Sakura and I'm Kero. See ya next time. ~Waves~

Yue: ~walks back into the room~ and don't forget to review.


	3. Dancing, Ice Cream and Tangos

Sliver: I'm back and fully awake

Li: Yea I've been waiting for you to get back. * he is pissed*

Sliver: Why is that? * smiling sheepishly*

Li: You paired Sakura with that bastard!!! * pointing at Yue*

Sakura: Li it's your own damn fault! You used me to get to Madison I have every right to be with Yue.

Kero: * flies into the room* What is going on Saku-chan? Is this Kid bothering you again? ~ turns into big Kero and shoots fire at Li~

Silver: ~watches the fight~ While those two fight it out. This is Chapter 3 of Sweet Sun, Savory Moon, and Spicy Star.

Yue: What is the title of this one Silver-san?

Silver: how does "Dancing, Ice cream and tangos." sound to you.

Sakura: It sounds good.

Silver: "Dancing, Ice cream and Tangos" it is then.

_Dancing, Ice Cream and Tangos_

Sakura woke the next morning to the sound of her cellphone ring. Reaching for it she looked at the ID and saw that it was an English phone number. "Moshi Moshi Sakura speaking." she said sleepily. The person on the other end of the phone was smiling and chuckling. "Good Morning Saku-chan." said the voice. It was deep voice with a soft English accent but it had an ancient familiar sound to it. It had to be the only person she knew and trusted like a big brother other than Julian. "Good Morning Eli-kun!" she said happily sitting up in bed. Glancing at the alarm clock _I'm up early well I can talk to Eli for a little bit before I have to get ready. _She thought. "How have you been Sakura?" he asked . Even though he didn't let it show he was worried about the cherry blossom. Eli had come to think of her like a little sister. He knew when she was in trouble, hurting , sad, angry her dreams everything there was nothing that she couldn't keep from him that he didn't already know. "I'm doing a lot better but I suppose you know what had happened between Li and me."she said For the first time in a long time had Sakura gotten something past the reincarnated Clow Reed. "No I don't Sakura. What happened?" Eli asked letting his worry show in his voice. Sakura stood up to stretch and got ready for the long school day she was going to have. While in the process of getting ready she told him everything that had happened even the things about Yue. He was having mixed emotions about everything she just told him. Eli was angry with his descendant for what he had done to her and he was pleased that Yue was realizing his feelings for the star guardian and acting upon them. "So I take it that you two are getting along?" he asked smiling knowing she was blushing.

"Yes we are, hey Eli when are u coming back in town? I really miss you." she told him. He smiled his famous smile and said: "I was waiting to surprise you but since you will find out any way. I'm coming back today and I'm staying. There is nothing for me in England." he told her. Eli was greet by a happy Sakura jumping up and down. She was one of the few that was always looking forward to seeing him. "Hey Eli I have to go but I will see you in school won't I" she asked. "Yes you will and don't tell the others as for Kero and Yue they already know." he told her. Sakura said her goodbyes and made her way downstairs to breakfast. "Morning!" she said as she entered the kitchen. As she passed the table she felt two arms grab her. Looking up she saw that it was Tori and she also saw Julian- who was smiling and waving "Morning monster." he said with a smile. The minute he let her go, she turned around and hit him in the breadbasket. Tori was doubled over in pain while Julian was tell him that he should have known that she was going to hit him. "Morning Julian!" she said happily to her brother's boyfriend. Yue looked into the dining area to see Tori gasping for air and Sakura and Julian talking about the school. "I hear from some people that you are in the school show Sakura." he says. "Yea that's right but who told you?" she countered. "Madison told me." he replied. "How much did she tell you?" she said hoping that she didn't tell him everything. He smiled at her before saying: "That you and Li are dancing together." Sakura suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore so she got up, grabbed her things, slid on her roller skates "I'm gone." she told them and walked out the door. Tori and Julian looked at the door and to each other before looking at Yue- who looked worried. "Yue did something happened that Sakura is not telling us?" Tori asked. He was worried about her. "Sakura normally smiles when we say the brat's name but now she looks like she is about to cry." Yue looked at the two and said: "Let Julian pick her up from school. She is not going to tell you because of how you will react and Kero and myself know what is wrong but it is not our place to say without her permission." Tori understood and agreed.

Julian knew other than Yue and Kero the only person that she would tell is him. "I'll pick her up, okay Tori." he said. They continued eat while thinking about what to do help her. At school, Sakura found Madison, she was talking to Li. "Good morning Madison." she said. "Morning Saku-chan." she said. Li turned and looked at her. "Hello Sakura." he said. She didn't speak to him. She turned around to walk away from him, he grabbed her arm stopping her. "Let me go Li." she told him calmly. He wouldn't let go of her arm. In one swift movement he pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her roughly. "I love you Sakura please forgive me." he said Repeating what she had done to Tori. Sakura hit him in the breadbasket and slapped him for good measure. "Don't you ever touch or kiss me ever again!!!" she screamed before running out classroom with angry tears running down her face. _I can't believe he would do something like that with everyone standing there. _She thought as she ran down the hallway. Sakura kept running til she was outside. She came to a stop under the tree she was named after and collapsed with a sob. Eli had just walked into the school grounds when he felt Sakura's aura and it was full anger, sadness and fear. Not wasting any time he ran to the spot where her aura was coming from.

What he saw next broke his heart, it was Sakura with her face in her hands crying and shaking. Eli walked up to her and sat down beside her. Sakura looked up to see one of her favorite people. She lunged herself into his arms and cried even more. He put his arms around her and hugged her tight telling her it will be alright. When she finally settled down, he looked at her and asked: "Sakura did something happen in class that made you so upset?" She nodded and she started to tell him what Li had done. "I'm going to have a little talk with that descendant of mine." he growled. Sakura wonder what he would talk to Li about. "Sakura! Where are you?" Madison called. "I'm here Maddie." she answered back. Madison made her way over to her best friend. "Are you okay Sakura?" she asked. Sakura nodded her head and told her: I'm better now thanks to Eli." Madison turned to him and thanked him. "Sakura!!" they heard someone call. They looked to see someone with blond/white hair that reaches down her back. Her eyes were sapphire blue with a sliver hue and full of worry. This lady had a goddess-like figure. "Yes Ms. Moonaira." she said. "Are you okay? Madison told me everything." she asked. She reassured her that everything was okay. "I'm moving him behind you and you must be Eli Moon." she said turning to him. "Yes I am." he said confirming it. "Eli I'm Ms. Starzen Moonaira your homeroom and history teacher." she told him. They got introduce and proceed to head back in the school building.

"Okay class I have two announcements. First: We have a returning student, come on in Eli!!" she told him. A boy with long dark blue hair that was kept in a ponytail. His eyes are a deep blue and full of ancient wisdom walked into the room. He was taller than most his age. "Morning everyone most of you know me and most of you don't, those that don't my name is Eli Moon." he said. "Li move behind Madison and Eli you sit behind Sakura." she told him. As Eli and Li switched places, He noticed that Eli was giving him a stern look. Once they got seated, Ms Moonaira continued with her announcements. "My second announcement is that my sister Melandosha, my husband Shuuichi and myself are giving Tango lessons to all those who wants to learn the history behind the romantic dance. Please bring a parent or guardian with you." she told them. The rest of the day went as normal as normal could go. Eli, Madison and Sakura had lunch together and talked about everything that has been going on in one another's life. Everything was fine til Li showed up to join them.

Sakura excused herself and left; leaving a worried Madison and an upset Eli. "What is her problem?" Li asked clueless about what was wrong with Sakura. Something within Eli snapped. "You mean you don't know why she doesn't to be in the same place as you?!!!" he asked enraged as he grabbed Li by the front of his shirt pushing him against the tree. "Eli what the hell is up?" he asked shocked that he would act this way. "You broke her heart by what you did. She is full of anger and sadness cause you didn't have the audacity to tell her the truth." he snapped. Madison got up and grabbed him before he could do anymore damage. "Madison are going to take his side?" Li asked looking from Eli to Madison. She had let go of Eli and walked up to him and slapped him. Li looked shocked at Madison. "Maddie why?" he asked nursing his cheek. "Don't play like you don't know why. You led her on just so you could have a shot with me. I might have feelings for you but what you did to Sakura is unforgivable." she told him. He understood why they were so angry with him. He had hurt the person they cared about so much. Her happiness is gone thanks to his lack of tact and balls. If Tori and Julian didn't kill him first, Kero and Yue will definitely kill him. They turned to leave to find their friend. In her math classroom, Sakura had pulled her I-pod out and put it in her ears. She scrolled down the playlist to find a song that would put what she was feeling into words. She stop at Evanescence's Going Under and pressed play. As the music begun she walked to the window and looked down at the boy that caused her all pain, sadness, and anger.

**Now I will tell you what I've done for you-**

**50 thousand tears I've cried.**

**Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you-**

**And you still won't hear me.**

**(going under)**

**Don't want your hand this time- I'll save myself.**

**Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for one)**

**Not tormented daily defeated by you**

**Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom**

Sakura was singing all her anger and sadness away with every word. Who knew a song could express all the things she was feeling. She got louder with every word.

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under**

On the other side of the door, a young man with long red hair came to a stop in front of his classroom door. He opened the door to see one of his students in the room and that she was singing. He noticed that something was wrong with the girl's aura. _I wonder what is wrong. Her aura is full of anger, pain and sadness but those feeling are starting to fade a little bit. Is it cause of what she sees out the window?_ He thought to himself. He stood still and listen to her sing. _Her voice is like an angel._

**Blurring and stirring- the truth and the lies.**

**(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (what's not)**

**Always confusing the thoughts in my head**

**So I can't trust myself anymore**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm....**

Madison and Eli were still looking for her. They checked everywhere but still couldn't find her. "It's like she doesn't want to be found." she said looking at her blue eyed companion. "I know but we need to find her to make sure she is okay." he said looking very worried. They were thinking of a way to find her but couldn't think of anything. Madison just remembered that Eli had an ability that could locate a person's aura and magical signature. "Hey Eli, what about finding her by her aura or magical signature? " she asked. He hadn't thought about that. "Thank you for reminding me about that Maddie." he said with his usual charming smile. He closed his eyes and focused on Sakura's aura. When he got a link on it he told Madison. "It's coming form the math classroom." Madison nodded and the two headed to the room to console their friend. Half way down the hallway Madison stopped. "Do you hear that?" she asked Eli who had stopped too. "Yea I do. It sounds like singing." he replied. They listened to the voice and the song carefully. "I know that song." she told him. The look on her face made him worry even more. "Does it have any significances to the person that is sing it?" he asked. "yes is does cause if Sakura is sing it. Well let's just say she is more than mad." she told him. "Let's hurry before she does something crazy." he said. They found the room where she was hiding and saw that one of their teachers standing there. "Oh good afternoon Mr. Moonaira. How are you?" Madison said looking up as he turned around. "Afternoon to you too Madison." he replied looking at her. He also notice that she was with another student. "Are you new?" he said to Eli. "Yes I am my name is Eli Moon." he said handing the teacher the schedule. "You are in my class along with Madison, Li and Sakura. I'm Mr. Moonaira and my wife is your history teacher." he said with a happy smile. "Tell me Madison is Sakura okay she seems really upset about something." he asked. Sakura didn't even notice that they were behind her. She was too absorbed in the song to noticed.

**So go on and scream**

**Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)**

**I won't be broken again (again)**

**I've got to breathe- I can't keep going under**

**I'm dying again**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**Drowning in you (drowning in you)**

**I'm falling forever (falling forever)**

**I've got to break through**

**I'm going under (going under)**

**I'm going under (drowning in you)**

**I'm going under.**

The song ended and Sakura felt better. _Nothing a little music can't fix. She thought. "You got that right especially when there are people watching you with worried eyes." the voice told her. What do you mean?" she asked. "Turn around and find out." it told her. _Sakura turned around and saw Madison,Eli and her math teacher Mr. Moonaira standing at the door. "Um Hi there everyone. How long have you guys been there." she asked looking very nervous. "I've been here for a while and they just got here." Mr. Moonaira told her. The class bell rang and the kids started to come back into the building. "Eli I want you to sit behind Sakura." he told him. Eli nodded and took his seat behind her. When Li walked into the classroom and saw that Eli was in his seat, he walked over to him and demanded him to get out of it. "I would if this was your seat." he told him coolly. Li was confused and frustrated by what he said. "What do you mean if it was my seat?" he asked letting all of his anger out. Eli was about to reply but Sakura spoke first. "He means that you don't sit there anymore. Mr. Moonaira moved you from behind me to behind Madison." she told him. She didn't even look at him. Li was about to yell when Mr. Moonaira walked in. "Take your seats everyone." he said. Class started once everyone was seated and quite. Mr. Moonaira would look up at Sakura every five minutes to make sure that she was okay. The bell rang ending class and the day. "Sakura may I see you for a second?" he called her. She said her good byes to everyone and went to his desk. "Yes Mr. Moonaira?" she said nervously. He close the door. "Is everything okay? You seemed quite upset." he said.

Letting the worry show in his emerald-gold eyes. Sakura knew that she couldn't hide it from him so she told him everything that had happened starting with the weekend. "I see so my heart was in the right when I move him from behind you?" he said with a smile. Sakura smiled as well and nodded her head. The classroom door slid open to reveal Ms. Moonaira. "Hi there 'Ichi-kun!" she said cheerfully to him wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hello 'Zen-chan." he said as he place his arms around her waist and kissed her sweetly. "Are you doing better Sakura?" she asked. She nodded and told them that she need to go before Tori showed up wondering what took her so long. "Oh Sakura are you coming to the tango lesson?" Ms. Moonaira asked. She nodded her head. "I'm glad, a good dance can work out any frustrations." Mr. Moonaira said with a smile. "Especially when it's with the right person." Ms. Moonaira added smiling as well. Sakura took the words to heart as she walked out the door. She was lost in her thoughts when her cellphone rang. "Hello Sakura speaking." she said.

It was Madison and she wanted to know if she was going to the tango lessons that are going on today. "Yes I am, something tells me that you have a dress for me to wear." she said guessing why she was calling. "Yes how did you know. I didn't even say anything." she replied. "Madison I have known you since we were in third grade. You have gotten easy to read by now." she told her. Madison agreed and started to laugh. Sakura couldn't help but to laugh as well. Once they stop she asked her what time did she want her to come over? "The lessons start at 5:00 so how about 3:30?" she said. They confirmed the time and said good bye. As she walked out the front door of the school she noticed it wasn't Tori who was waiting for her it was Julian with his normal happy smile. "Hey there Julian! Where is Tori?" she asked stopping in front of him. "He had to work today and Yue wanted me to pick you up." he told her. She knew there was something more but didn't push the issue. They started to talk about everything til they came upon a subject that she wasn't ready to share but she also knew that he would worry if she didn't talk about it. "Want to talk about it over ice cream?" he asked. "Sure I would love too." she replied.

They walked to ice cream shop were Tori worked. "Hey Julian, Hi Sakura." he said walking over to the pair. "what will it be?" he asked. They both order chocolate ice cream with strawberries. Once they got their order they started to eat. "So Julian what would you like to know?" she asked. He looked at her with somber eyes. "Tell me everything Sakura. Tori, Yue, Kero and myself are worried about you." She understood why they were worried about her. Just like with everyone else that had asked, Sakura retold the events of the weekend and today. "I thought he was acting warmer than usual." he told her. "Yea it freaked me out to but then I got use to it." she replied with a sweet smile. Her mind went back to the night that they kiss. She felt her face get hot and red. "Hey Julian, my teacher gave me a riddle: A good dance can work out any frustrations. Especially when it's with the right person. I'm trying to figure out what they mean but I'm drawing a blank. Do you know what it means?" she asked him. He looked at her and nodded. Julian had a smile on his face that said: How-I- tell-her without-giving-too-much-away? Carefully he chose the words and begin to answer the riddle. "Dancing is just like making a dish or mixing chemicals." he said getting her undivided attention. "Certain things work together and certain thing don't. Ice-cream and cake are two things that work wonderfully together but water and sulfuric acid don't because well lets just say there is more than one way to make a fire." he said with a chuckle and then continued what he was saying.

"When two people dance their chemistry blends to make something beautiful but there are times when two people dance it's just like water and sulfuric acid- tempers explode and one or both of the parties end up sore." Sakura couldn't help but laugh at his explanation. "Okay I understand but what does it have to do with me?" she asked after she stopped laughing. "Tell me Saku-chan when you danced with Li, how did you feel?" This had her thinking. _How did I feel when I danced with Li? She asked herself. "It was okay but it was nothing like what I felt with Yue that night." her inner voice answered._ "It was okay but I didn't feel the wonderful reaction that I felt the other night." she told him looking into his eyes. She saw something that she thought she would never see in his eyes-a spark of mischief. "Now how did it feel to dance with Yue?" he asked. Sakura didn't even have to think about it. "It felt magnificent. Our bodies fit well together and our chemistry felt like a pleasant fire. I mean you could feel the mixture of passion and heat in our dancing." she replied turning red at what she just said about her and the moon guardian's dancing. The spark of mischief in his eyes had turned in to a full blown gleam. "Sakura I hear that your teachers are giving tango/dance lessons to you guys." Julian said trying to hide the excitement of the idea he had. Sakura confirmed it, she couldn't help but to notice silly smile he had going. "You need a partner. Have you decide on who you will dance with?" Now it was her turn to smile. In her mind she could only think of two people she wanted to dance with but only one she really wanted to dance with. "I was thinking about asking Yue since he will have to be there any way." she said. Julian agreed with her idea and even encouraged her to ask him.

The two finished their ice-cream, paid Tori and left. The walk home was a silent one as Sakura started to work on another clue she was given but it was from Kero and Eli. _People and food are just alike. Sometimes certain taste combinations work and make wonderful things- others may look good together but don't taste good. A good way to remember this is by five categories and they are: Sweet, Savory, Bitter, Spicy and Salty. Anything that is Sweet is not bitter or spicy. They also go well with salt or salty things. In your case- Spicy and Sweet don't work and Bitter and Sweet are just to bland. You will have to find someone that is Savory. That can person can handle the heat you give and you can handle the __pleasantness they give in return. _Long before she knew it, she was home. "I'm home!!!" she called in to the house. "Hi Sakura we are in the kitchen." she heard Kero say. Sakura dropped her book-bag on couch and walked into the kitchen. "Hi Kero, Hello Yue. How are you guys?" she asked. "We are okay just worried about you. How are you feeling Sakura?" Yue said looking at her. "I'm doing a lot better. Julian and I had ice-cream, we talked." she told him. She remembered what he told her. "Um Kero I need to talk to Yue alone for a minute can you excuse us?" she said looking at the sun guardian. Kero understood and left the room.

Once he was out of hearing distance, Sakura walked up to him and hugged him. Yue placed his arms around her. Sakura told him about what happened at school and the talk that she had with Julian. "So your teachers are giving tango/dance lesson and ask for parents or guardians to come? In that case Sakura if you don't mind I want to come with you and I will be honored to have you as my partner." he told her. Sakura was so excited that she had kissed him full on the lips. Yue was shocked, excited and nervous, he was also a little upset when she pulled away. Sakura realized the feelings and couldn't deny them, she had fallen in love with Yue. Blushing, she mumbled that she was going to Madison's and that she would meet him at Shikon High at a quarter to five. She ran to her room-changed and headed back downstairs. Going in to the fridge, she pulled out an apple, pudding and juice to take with her. Sakura ran her tongue over her lips. She could taste the pleasant savoriness that Yue's lips had. She smile as a thought ran through her head. Closing the fridge, she walked up to him and placed her lips on his. Yue returned the kiss, enjoying the spiciness that her lips held. "Sakura!!!! Can I come down now?" they heard Kero say. They broke apart and cursed Kero and his timing. "I better go before he catches us or Madison calls."she told him. Yue walked her to the door before she walked out, he pulled her into a tight hug and kissed her one more time. "I will see you at a quarter to five my spicy star." he whispered in her ear.

Sakura blushed and nodded in agreement. She knew she was getting addicted to the taste of him lips but she couldn't help it. On the way to Madison's, Sakura knew she was going to be late. _Should I use Fly or Dash? She thought. "Go with Fly." her favorite voice told her._ Sakura walked into the forest and pulled out the Fly Card. "Card that draws it power from my star. Lend me your power. I- Sakura commands you, Fly!!!!" Sakura had pink wings coming from her back. She had been learning to fly from Kero and Yue. They were proud that she learned how to do it so quickly. Flying was a lot quicker than walking. She was at Madison's before 3:30. Fly turned back into a card, she thanked it and put it back into her bag. She walked up to the gate and hit the buzzer. "Ah hello Miss Sakura, Miss Taylor is waiting for you." a voice told her. Coming to Madison's was always fun for Sakura. She always knew that her best friend had money but could never imagine that she was extremely rich. As she came to a stop in front of her bedroom door. "Miss Taylor. Miss Sakura is here to see you." Chantelle told her.

She was in her twenties with soft lavender eyes and her hair was the color of honey. Chantelle curvy and tall, she wore a black and pink maid's outfit. "Will you need anything else Miss Taylor." she asked. "Some tea and cake will be fine. Thank you Chantelle." she told the maid. She bowed and left the girls alone. Sakura told Madison what had happened between her and Yue. "Julian is encouraging you to pursue this?" she asked wanting to make sure she had heard her best friend right. Madison saw a pinkish red blush on her friend's face. "So what did it feel like to kiss him again?" she asked wanting to know the details. Sakura gave a heavenly sigh and said: "Fantastic." She had only seen her best friend like this once and it was when she was with Lee. Chantelle came back with the tea cake placing it in front of the girls and left the room. "Wow Maddie she is really pretty." the young star guardian said to her. "Her name is Chantelle Ani. She is half French half Slavic and even though it might not sound like it but she has only been her a few months." she told her. Sakura was shocked at how well she spoke English for someone that has only been here a few months. The two girls talked about the recent events. "Would you like to see the dress I made for u this time?" Madison asked while sipping the tea. "Yes I would like to see it." she told her knowing this was unavoidable. She got up and left out of the room, telling her that she would be right back with the dress. Nodding, Sakura wonder what Yue was doing.

~The Avalon Household~

Yue was in his room looking through his closet trying to find something to wear for tonight when his cellphone rang. _Who could be calling me now? He thought as he reached the phone._ He looked at the ID and noticed that the number was blocked. Thinking it was probably Kero playing a trick on him so answered. "Kero if this is you I will tell Sakura not to give you dessert for three years." he told his sunny sibling. Kero heard his night half saying something on the lines of telling Sakura not to give him dessert for three years. He flew upstairs to see what he was talking about. "Hey Yue, What's the matter?" he asked looking at him. He turned around and notice that it wasn't Kero on the phone. "Who are you and what do you want?" The voice on the other end was deep like a male but was an adult more like a teenager. "Who I am is none of your concern as to what I want; you dead and Sakura back with me." the voice told him. "Who is that, Yue?" the stuff lion asked his brother.

He mouthed back that he didn't know but Kero could tell one thing that his brother was pissed. "Well if you want me dead you will have to get up pretty damn early to kill me and as for getting Sakura back; Li you have no chance in hell because she won't go to someone who has broken her heart." he told the voice he recognized as his mistress's ex-lover. Kero was shocked and Li couldn't say anything. "Do not forget this young Syaoran, You powers come from me and I can take them away without a second thought. If you even think about coming near or hurting Sakura I will personally see that your powers and life are forfeited." he told the now scared teen. Li had mumbled something and hung up the phone. He disconnected the call and started dialing a number. Backing at Reedington High School, Starzen's cell phone rang. Messing with her hair, she picked the phone up and noticed it was Yue calling her. "Saiso Yue-kun. What is the matter? She asked feeling the anger in his aura. "Guess who I got a call from?" he said manging to control his anger while talking to his best friend. Sitting in her husbands lap, Starzen replied: "Who dear moon angel? Was it Li?" He knew that Starzen had figured out that Sakura's ex had called him and that he had threaten to kill him and take Sakura back. "I would be guessing that you want me and Shuuichi to keep a close eye on him?" she asked him.

Yue smiled at his best friend's instincts and intuition. "And you say you don't knew me well." he replied. Starzen laughed at his antics. "Yue don't worry about Sakura, she is in safe hands and besides I know two very special people that will be making sure he doesn't try anything to harm her in anyway." she told him with a smile that had a the makings of an evil grin. In all of the years that Yue had known Starzen, he had never know her to have an evil side but she was a demon after all. "I feel the Lady of Foxes coming to the surface." he said. Her evil grin grow into an evil smile but she wasn't the only one in a evil mood, she turned to her husband and noticed that his eyes were fading from green to gold. It didn't go unnoticed by the moon angel. "Something tells me that he Lord of Foxes is coming out to play as well." he said knowing that Li is in a lot of trouble. "Yes he is and you know if he comes out to play all hell is going to break a loose. She said knowing just what her husband was capable of. "I don't forget what Youko Kurama is capable of doing." he said. The two finished talking and told each other that they will talk more later. He let her go so she could set up for tonight. As he went back to his earlier task he couldn't help to have and evil grin of his own. "Tonight is going to be interesting." he said as he pulled out a purple dress shirt, black dress pants and black shoes. Glancing at the clock, Yue got his things together and went into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

~Madison's House~

Sakura was trying on some of the dresses that Madison had made. The first one was a pink and white one shoulder that stopped just above her knees. "So what do you think?" she asked her. "It's beautiful Madison but I don't think that it is something that I should wear to tango lessons." Madison wasn't mad that she told her that because she agreed it should be used for something like prom or graduation. The next one she tried on was a little black no sleeves number that was dusted with silver glitter and it stopped at her thigh. She loved it but with a brother like Tori, Sakura knew she wouldn't even make it out the door. "Hey Maddie, Can I have this one not to wear for tonight but for later uses?" she asked admiring the dress. Her mind went to think about her and Yue on a romantic date. "Sure Saku-chan you can have it. It would be the best for a romantic evening out with a certain some one." she said with a sweet smile on her face. Sakura was blushing at what she had told her. She went back looking at different dresses til she found the one that called to her. It was a deep purple with a v-neck just like the black dress it was dusted with sliver glitter at the bottom. In the middle of the v-neck was a crescent moon that was on it's side and there was a star in the middle of the crescent moon. "This is the one Madison." she told her holding the dress up. "Of course it is that is the one I made for you to wear for tonight." Madison told her. Sakura started to tear up, she was lucking to have a best friend like Madison. "Thank you so much Maddie! It's beautiful." she told her as they hugged. She reached down beside the bed and pulled out a shoe box. Inside it was a pair of purple strappy three inch stiletto heels gladiator style and for and add personal touch on the back of them was a star and moon.

Madison looked at her watch and noticed it said 3:20. "We better start getting ready Saku-chan." she told her. Sakura nodded and proceed to get a shower and changed in to her new dress. Once she finished getting ready, Sakura let Madison into the bathroom. The star guardian put on a purple lace bra and panties before putting on the dress. She took extra care when putting the dress on. Smiling, she love how the dress fit her in all the right places with it not being to tight. The dress moved with her and flowed freely from the waist down. As she sat down to put her shoes on, Madison came out wearing a knotted front jersey dress that was black with wide straps and a v-neck. It fit snug like Sakura's dress and it was dusted with blue glitter. "Wow Maddie you look stunning." she told her friend when she looked at her. "Thank you and you look stunning as well." she replied while sliding on her black three and a half inch studded platform heels with blue sapphires in them. The girls worked on their hair and make-up. Madison left her hair wavy and spiraled curled Sakura's hair. Their make-up was simple like their hair. Madison pulled out a small bag form her mother's jewelry box. "'Kura-chan I have something to give you." she told her. The brown haired girl turned around and notice that her friend was hold a small bag. Madison handed it to her and gestured for her to open it. She opened it and saw it was a silver ring on a silver chain. "It belonged to your mother. My mom and I have had it since she die. We decided that when you got older that we would give it to you so now I'm giving it to you." she told her. Happy tears fell from her eyes as she put the necklace on. "I don't know how many times I can say it but thank you so much Maddie." as he gave her a tight hug.

Maddie looked at her watch and it read 4:31; knowing it was time to leave, she grabbed her friend's hand and left out of the room. At the base of the stairs was Madison's mom Samantha holding a camera. "You two look so beautiful!!!!" she said as she pulled them into a hug. It never ceased to amaze her how much Sakura remind her of best friend Natasha. "I wish your mother could see you. She would be proud." Samantha told her. The girls took pictures and hurried out of the house. The car ride to Meiou High was filled with talking, laughter and singing. When they finally reached the school it was a quarter to five and four people were standing outside. Sakura was in her own world so she didn't see her moon guardian and what he had on. "Oh my God! Sakura you should see Yue." Madison told her. Sakura looked out the window to see what Maddie was talking about. When she saw what she was talking about, her heart started to beat really fast. In addition to the purple shirt, black pants and black shoes; Yue had add a black Fedora with a purple sash. His hair fell to the middle of his back instead of his ankles. He put it in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in the way. "He is so handsome like a prince or a movie star." she said looking at him. The limo came to a stop in front of the school. Yue looked as the door opened. Madison stepped out with a very nervous Sakura. "Hi Yue, Ms. Starzen, Ms. Melandosha, and Mr. Shuuichi." how are you?" They were stunned by how radiant Madison and Sakura looked.

They were just as shocked how their stunning their teachers looked. Starzen had on a sangria red dress that was done in a twisted front halter style. Her shoes were black four inch Gladiator Sandals on the back of them you could see a crescent moon and a rose dangling from the back. Starzen's hair was spiral curled and pulled into a low ponytail. Around her neck you could see a red crystal heart pendent on a silver chain. Shuuichi had on a blood red dress shirt with black dress pants. He wore black dress shoes and his hair was tied in a low ponytail. Melandosha was in a black flirty little flutter sleeve dress that covered in icy blue glitter. Her shoes were black four inch lattice ankle boots and just like on Sakura, and Starzen-she had a moon and a music note on the back. Dosha's hair was down in soft curls with some of her hair held in place with a clip. "We are good Madison. I love what you two have on. One of your newest creations?" Dosha asked smiling. The two begun to talk about fashion. Starzen and Sakura looked at them then at each other before giggling. "I'm glad they are getting along." she said. Sakura looked up at her teacher. "Why wouldn't they get along, Ms. Moonaira?" she asked looking at her wondering why she had said that. "Someone as rich and powerful as my family has been known to make a few enemies. Madison understands that as well." Sakura remembered all to well how the kids treated her best friend when they found out. Even she suffered some of the treatment because she was the daughter of a model and a well known archaeologist so she knows what it feels like.

People started to show up cuing them that it was time for them to head inside. As they entered the ballroom, they were greeted by a women with a French accent. She was wearing a traditional tango outfit. Her hair spilled over her shoulders in waves and her eyes were a frosted silver color. "Starzen, Shuuichi- How long has it been since you two were on this very dance floor?" she asked hugging the two. "Five years and two months." they replied. Turning around to the other three she said: "Who are your three friends?" Sakura step up and said: "My name is Sakura Avalon, this is my best friend/clothing designer Madison Taylor and my guardian Yue Reed." The shook hands and exchanged greetings. "How do you know Melandosha, Starzen and Shuuichi?" Yue asked. "Melandosha would come to the school a lot and Starzen and Shuuichi were students here. Now I teach their children." she said gesturing to the girl and boy that were dressed in a moonairan version of tango clothes. "Wait did you say their kids?" she asked looking at both of her teachers. To Sakura and Madison they looked like they were in their mid-20s.

The two teenagers walked over to their parents, aunt and teacher. "Hi mom, hello dad, Aunt Dosha and Ms. Echo." they said. The girl had long black hair that had reddish-pink streaks. Her eyes were the same midnight blue that her aunt had. The dress she had on was a shorter take on a goddess dress. It was black with gold trim and her shoes were two inch gold stiletto heels. The boy was tall with long black hair that had lighting blue streaks running through it. His eyes icy blue that his father must have had. He had on gold shirt with some of the buttons undone and he had on black pants with black dress shoes. "Everyone this is our daughter Melandaja and our son Taiamius." she said gesturing to the two people in front of them.

They bowed and shook hands. "How old are you two?" a curious Clow mistress asked. Melandaja and Taiamius smiled at her curiosity. They were use to people asking how old they are because they didn't look like it. "Well I'm sixteen and my step-brother is seventeen." she told them. Madison and Sakura couldn't believe it. They just didn't look like sixteen and seventeen. "Melandaja I heard you say that Taiamius was your half-brother." Madison said wondering why the girl said that. "My mom three times before my remarrying my dad. She doesn't like to talk about it cause most people will think she is a whore but no one understands our traditions."she told them. They were interested in hearing more on Moonairan customs and traditions but people were coming in. Looking at them with anxious eyes, the two teenager knew that had made new friends. "Well will tell you everything that you want to know." Taiamius told them winking. Sakura turned around to see if she could see any of their friends. Seeing Chelsea, Zachary, Nikki, and Rita; she waved them over to where her and Madison were standing. "Sakura you look amazing and so do you Madison. Where did you guys get your dresses from?" Nikki asked stunned at what her two friends had on. "No where Madison made them. I think the only thing she brought were the shoes." she replied.

They were so excited about her hidden eye for fashion that they started to ask her to make dresses for them for prom. Sakura felt so happy that she didn't even noticed that Li had joined them. "Hi everyone." he said casting a nervous glance at the moon guardian who have a glance of his own that said: Touch her and you will die..... Swallowing really hard he mumbled something about going outside. Sakura was clueless about what happened but didn't question it. Eli had joined them sometime after. "I must say Madison you do wonderful work as always when you make clothes for you and our lovely star." he said as he kissed their hands. That move always made Sakura blush. "Okay Everyone it's 5:40 partner off and we will get started." Melandosha stated. The kids rushed off to grab their partners, by the time they finished the pairs were pretty obvious. It was Sakura/Yue, Chelsea/Zachary, Rita/Dyami, Nikki/Romeo- Madison's partner was outside so she was without one til Taiamius tapped her on the shoulder and offered to dance with her til Li came back. Now Eli didn't have a partner but that quickly changed when Melandaja asked him to be her partner. "I will be honored Miss. Moonaira." he told her as he bowed and kissed hand. She had a gleam in her eyes that her mother, aunt and father knew all to well. "I think our darling 'Daja has found a new crush." Shuuichi said has he took his wife's hand and lead her to the floor for their demonstration.

"Alright we are ready to begin. What is the Tango?" Starzen asked looking around at the kids. She saw a few hands go up and some confused looks. "Melandaja could you tell us what the Tango is?" she asked her daughter. Nodding she said: "The Tango is a Latin American ballroom dance that is done in 2/4 or 4/4 time." "Very good Melandaja." she told her as she turned to her partner. "Now we are going to do a demonstration of what the tango looks like more like the Argentine Tango." Shuuichi told them while giving the cue to hit the music. Melandosha hit the music and watched as they took their places. "My sister will be calling out the name of the moves we are doing so you know what they are." she told them. The two faced each other and focused on the other movements. "Caminata." she called as the two walked as one person and not two separate people. Sakura watched as the two teachers. She could see and feel the love that they had for each other. "Baldosa." she called as they started into move in a box-like shape. Starzen and Shuuichi started to repeat the steps they had done. "This move is called Salida." she told the class. The kids continued to look on as watched them glad across the floor. "and final Resolucion." The pair repeated the second half of the routine. The class was awed by how flawless they were. "Now they will be adding to what just done so watch careful." she told them as she nodded for them to continue. They started at the top of their routine but instead of doing the Baldosa step the did a different step that calls them to move side, forward, and back. "That step is known as Cunitas or rock steps." Melandosha replied Starzen started to move her feet really fast in a marching motion before dropping into a low half split. As Shuuichi pulled her up he dipped her back and she wrapped her leg around his.

Dosha keep up in calling out the moves. The two had matched each other move for move not backing down for a minute. "This bring back memories." Mrs Echo said watching old students fight for control on the floor. The kids were speechless as the demonstration continued. The music came to an end and so did the show. Starzen and Shuuichi were out of breath but you could tell they enjoyed every moment of it. Smiling, they took bows as the class clapped and cheered. "Now that you have seen it now comes time for you to do it." she told them as gained her breath. "Have fun with it. There is no right or wrong way." he told them. The couples started to dance, getting the feel of each other as they flowed together. Yue and Sakura were have an easier time than the others- well except for Madison and Taiamius and Eli and Melandaja who were naturals. The four teachers looked on as they saw the passion coming form one Clow mistress and one Moon guardian. The two let their passionate and sexy sides show as they continued to dance. Yue's hand ran down to Sakura's leg and gentle lifted it so it could rest around his leg while dipping her back and swing her back up. Everyone on the floor formed a circle around them. It was in that moment that Li decided to come back and what he saw made his blood boil. Taiamius was nuzzling Madison's neck and Madison was kissing him. He made his way over to her. "What the hell are you doing?" he shouted as he ripped Madison from Taiamius's grip.

Madison fell twisting her ankle in the process. Sakura was in her own world but when she heard her best friend crying, she quickly snapped out of it. Yue heard it too and decided that they could finish the dance another time. "Oh my god Madison are you okay?" she asked as she knelt down beside her. " I think my ankle is twisted." she told her. This made Sakura pissed. "Yue could you take Madison to her bodyguards so they can take her home?" she said as she looked up at her Moon guardian. He nodded and gentle scooped up the young heiress and took her to bodyguards. Seeing that she was out of sight, the star goddess turned her attentions to her ex and Maddie's dance partner. She was about to charge in to give Li a piece of her mind when a hand stop her, looking up she saw it was Melandaja and she was smiling. "Don't worried about Sakura, my brother will handle your ex." she told her. "How did you know that he is my ex?" she asked wondering if Melandaja had power like her mother. "I saw how you tensed up when he came back in the room." she said. Sakura didn't think that no one else noticed other than Yue and Eli. The two girl and the rest of the class watched the fight between the two boys. "Do you really think you can beat me?" Taiamius asked as side-stepped one of Li's attacks. "I don't think I know I can beat you." he told him as he went to kick him only to be blocked and sent sliding across the floor. Some of the kids laughed at this and some were placing with Zachary that Li would lose the fight. Li got up and took his fighting stance again. Tai saw this and answered with a stance of his own. He was crouched down like a fox that was going to pounce on a chicken. "I never thought it was possible." Eli said in disbelief.

Sakura looked at the stance and didn't understand it. "What is special about it?" she said looking at the two. "The stance he is using is called Crouching Kitsune Deadly Rose. The canine version of Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon. It was a style of fighting that my mom and dad perfected in their long lives."she told her. That left Sakura wondering how old her teachers really are. The fight continued with Li sporting a lot of scratches a scrapes and Tai not having any at all. "You know for someone who is the descendant of Clow Reed you are not that powerful." the teen told him as he chopped him in the back of his neck. Li fell to the ground unconscious but he woke up to see the girl that caused him all the pain and anger he was feeling. He got up and ran straight for her. "It's all your damn fault. You don't deserve to have the Clow Cards." he screamed as he grabbed her around her throat. "Let me go Li!!" she shouted as she clawed at his hand. "That temee is not here to save you nor is that gluttonous excuse for a guardian beast." he spat out. Sakura was about to pass out when she hear a voice call her. "Who are you? What do you want?" she called out to the voice. "_The answers you seek are through this door." the voice told her. _She looked to see a door that had a star and a crescent moon resting on it side.

Sakura opened it to reveal a women that looked like her but her hair was brown with blond streaks; her eyes were emerald green with a citrine hue to them. _"There is no need to be alarmed young one. I'm am not here to hurt you." _the voice told her. "If you are not here to harm me then why are you here?" she asked wanting to know why did this lady look like her. _"To answer your unspoken question; I'm your goddess form and I'm here to help you." _She understood what Eli had meant that her powers had even surpassed his. "Okay you are my goddess form and you are here to help me?" she repeated to make sure she had heard her correctly. _"Yes you heard me correctly and I will prove it you. She told her as she took a key from around her neck. It remind her of the staff she used when turning the light and dark card. "Key of the Heavens, hear my call. I summon the powers of the day-ruled sun and the night-ruled moon and stars; Transform my key with your might I-Sakura the Star goddess commands you. Release!!!!_ The key transformed into the exact same staff use to transform light and dark.

Sakura was shocked to say the least. She never thought that she had that much power. "I believe you but what are you here to help me with?" she asked. _"I'm here to help you with a matter of the heart and to pass my powers on to you." she said as the key returned to it's normal size. _"Okay." she said knowing this might have something to do with the feelings she has been have for Yue. _"_ _Your prince is right beside __you and the two of you rule together in the night sky as the moon can not survive without the stars. _Sakura knew all to well that the Yue couldn't survive without her. It was her star and power that sustained him, Kero, and the Clow cards. "I know and I don't want to lose him because I love him too much." she told her goddess self. _"Be sure to let him know that and close your eyes. I'm going to give you my powers." she told her as she touch the middle of her younger self's forehead._ Sakura felt herself grow extremely stronger. Looking in a mirror that was in the room she notice that her hair was brown with blond streaks; her eyes were emerald green with a citrine hue and her body had more of a women's curve to it. On her forehead she saw a crescent moon with a star in the middle of it.

"I look so beautiful." she said even though she was the only one in room. _"Now young Clow mistress it is time for you to awaken." the voice within told her._ Nodding her head she close her eyes and slowly came back into the world of living. As she slowly opened her eyes, Sakura noticed that she was in the arms of Yue-who looked worried, scared and pissed. "Sakura are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked relived that she had finally come to. She sat up and looked at him and smiled. "I'm okay and my neck is a little sore but I will live." she told him. Sakura got up and saw that Eli had Li subbed. "You know Li I don't think you should live." Eli told him through gritted teeth. His sun staff was glowing red. He was about to curse him to a long and tortuous death but a head on his shoulder stopped him. "Sakura?" he breathed out when he saw that it was her. She walked in front of him and bend down to face Li. "As much as I agree with Eli and Yue on not letting you live to see the light of day. I can't allow them to kill you but I know of a way that will keep you from hurting people ever again." she told him. He looked her and noticed that she was different.

"Your powers come from the Moon and you have broken your oath to him. For that I deem that you are hereby stripped of your powers." she said as she looked into his angry eyes. "Who in the hell are you to take my power away?" he questioned. He couldn't believe that she was taking his power away. "I am the Mistress of Clow and the Goddess of Stars. I rule the Night along with Yue and those who fall under us will show respect. Just like those who fall under the Sun; You will show Eli and Kero the same respect. Do I make myself clear?" she said as she placed her hand over his heart. He tried to protest but it was all in vain. Everyone watched as she took his powers; by the time she was finished, Sakura had nice size ball of green magical energy. Li was a lot weaker but was awake. "Okay Eli you can let him go now." she told him as she took a step back. Nodding he released the restraint spell he had placed on him. Li tried to attack but he was too weak. He fell to the ground into an unconscious sleep. "Eli could you take him home? He is going to be out of it for a few day." she told him as she handed him Li's magic "I think you will have a better place for that than I will." she said giving him a weak smile.

She felt exhausted and her dress was dirty and torn. All and all she wanted to go home and rest. Yue could sense her tiredness so he picked her up, said thank you and good night to Starzen and headed out the door so he could take her to bed. He could tell something had changed but he didn't ask questions. _"Eli might know something about what is going on."_ he thought to himself. He landed on the roof and taped on the glass for Kero to come and open it. Kero flew to the window to let his brother and mistress in. He took one look at Sakura and asked: "What happen did the kid do this to her?" Yue started to tell him about what happened when she woke up only to go back to sleep. "I can tell there is a great change in her power but we won't know anymore til she wakes up and Eli comes over tomorrow." was his reply. The moon guardian knew his Sun-driven half was right. It was no need for them to lose sleep over it just yet. "I'm off to bed Kero." he told him as he got up and went to the door. "Yea I think I'm going to do the same." he told him. They said their good nights to eachother and to Sakura-who mumbled good night to them. He smiled at her. He loved her more than anything and whatever was going on they would face together. Once in his room, he changed into his pjs climbed into bed and fell into peaceful sleep.

Silverlita: I'm done yay!!!!!!

Kero: I like what you did to the Kid in this chapter.

Silverlita: Don't only thank me Thank Yue he suggested it.

Sakura: Yea he did.

Yue: You welcome Sliver.

Temee means you "bastard or asshole"

All: Read and Review!!!! Come back and join us for Chapter 4!!!!

p.s- Luna S. I will be using your dress colors for the next chapter.


	4. Truth and Understandings

Sliver: Before I get into the story I just want to say thank you to everybody that reviews my story.

Li: It's only five people that do. * sulking in the corner.*

Sliver: what is the matter with you?

Sakura: He's upset about getting his butt kicked by Tai.

Kero: Don't forget that he is also mad that you had Saku-chan take his powers away. * munching on a cookie *

Yue: ~flies into the room really quickly~

Silver: Yue what's the matter?

Yue: ~gasping~ fan girls..... chasing.... me....

Fan-girls: ~screaming for him~

Li: * grinning evilly* It's serves you right temee.

Sliver: ~changes Li into Yue with Sakura's help and throws him to the Yue fan-club*

Li: Temee nani shiten dai!!

Sakura: Have fun girls!!! ~waving to the fan-club of Yue lovers~

Kero: The kid is going to be pissed when he comes back. You know that right? ~eating his second cookie and watching the fan-girls tear Li apart~

Sliver: If he gets back Kero. ~eating popcorn as a piece of Li/Yue's shirt goes flying~

Sakura and Yue: If, If is good.

Li: ~Screaming for help~

Tai: ~comes in and with more popcorn~ As you already know that Sliverlita does not in any way, shape or form own Cardcaptors, Reedington High, Meiou High, or any other names or places that might come up. The only thing she does own is the story, myself, sisters,brothers, aunts, uncles and mom/dad.

_Truth and Understandings._

Sakura woke up the next morning sore and with a headache. "What happened to me yesterday?" she asked talking to no one so she thought. "You don't remember anything Saku-chan?" Kero asked looking puzzled. She shook her head. "The only things I remember are dancing with Yue, Madison twisting her ankle, Li and Tai fighting, Li choking me, blacking out, talking to someone that looked just like me, waking up and taking his powers and that's it." she told him honestly. Kero came and sat on the bed in his famous thinking pose. While he was doing that, Sakura got up and started to get ready for school. Just like any regular morning she stopped to say hello to the Clow Cards then take a look at herself in the full length mirror that use to belong to her mother. She went to the mirror to look at herself and got the shock of her life. "Ahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" she screamed breaking the sun guardian's concentration and scaring a just waking moon guardian who rushed into the room in only his pj bottoms. "Sakura what's the matter?" he asked looking at her and noticing she looked very different. Her usual honey-blond hair was decorated with blond streaks and down to her back almost to her butt. Sakura's normal emerald green eyes now had a citrine hue to them and her body had a womens curve to it. "Sakura is that you?" Tori asked standing in the doorway looking at his baby sister. She turned to see him standing there and with Julian beside him. "Yes it is me but in a way it is not me." she told him not really sure how to explain it. Sakura knew that she would have to tell them about what happened last night but she didn't Tori to go on a killing spree with Li being the primary target. Julian knew that she wasn't telling something but he also knew with Tori in the room she wasn't going to tell them anything. "Okay everyone out of the room. She needs to finish getting ready for school." he told them as he grabbed Kero and pushed Yue and Tori out of her room. The three protested but they were no match for the moon guardian's former self. After he got them out of hearing distance he said: "I'm walking you to school and you can tell me on the way there." Sakura told him thank you and finished getting dressed.

As she was doing her hair, Sakura's cell phone started to ring. "Moshi Moshi.... Sakura speaking" she said to the person on the other end of the phone. "Hey Sakura it's me Madison." she said making herself known. Sakura was overjoyed that her best friend was okay but what she wanted to know how bad did she twist her ankle. "How is your ankle Maddie?" she asked. "It's okay I can still go to school but I'm not allowed to do anything strenuous for two weeks." she replied easing her friend's worried mind. "That's good but when I get to school I have something I want to show you and Eli that you two are not going to believe." she told her seriously. Not wanting to ruin the surprise she told her to meet them under the Cherryblossom tree. Once agreeing to this and on the place, Sakura let her go so she could finish getting ready for school. She put her uniform on, pulled her hair up and ran downstairs to join her brother, guardians and Julian for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen she couldn't help but to feel someone watching her every movement. She turned around to see it was Yue staring at her. It was like he was staring into her soul and undressing her all at the same time. "Sakura. Sakura! SA-KU-RA!!!!!!!!!" called Tori who was trying to snap her out of the trance she was in. "Huh. Yes Tori?" she asked slowly coming out it. Looking at her carefully, he repeated what he had asked her. "I had asked how did dance class go?" He was worried that she was over doing it again like back she was changing the Clow Cards into Star Cards. "It was great til something happened." she told him not quite sure how to explain her newest act of magick.

She turned to Yue for support. "_Yue-kun what do I tell him. I already promise Julian that I would tell him everything."_ she asked him without voicing it. Julian knew what she was doing she was asking Yue what should she say but Tori was getting impatience to say the least. "Sakura answer me!" he yelled which made her flinch some. He didn't bother to notice that she had move closer to the moon guardian. "Tori. Leave her alone if she wants to tell you she will but right now I don't think that she has pieced it together herself." Julian told him. That actually shut him up right there. It was no need to demand answers when she hadn't figured it out yet herself. "Gomen Nasai Saku-chan. I just want to help in whatever way I can." he told her. She understood this but wasn't sure how he could help so instead of telling him that he couldn't she said: "I don't know about right now but if anything comes up I will let you know." It wasn't much but it was something and that made Tori feel better. Sakura finished breakfast and helped clear the table. She was about to do the dishes when Julian called from the front door saying that he was ready to go. "I got these squirt. You go ahead and get to school." Tori told her as he hugged her. "See ya later kiddo. Tell Madison I said get better soon." Kero whispered as they hugged. "Be careful my star. I have a feeling that more troubles are a head for us." Yue whispered while they hugged. "I will. I'll call if I need anything." she replied. He kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him back. Julian smile at this. Tori on the other hand worried like any good brother would about his sister liking someone who was older then her especially a few centuries older but something told him that she was in good hands.

She strapped on her skates and rolled out the door with Julian. Back at the house Tori and Yue stood in the doorway watching them walk down the sidewalk. "You love Sakura don't you, Yue?" he asked looking at him. "More than anything or anyone." he told him as he looked back. Sakura told Julian everything about what happened last night. He was glad that she and Yue had fun but he wasn't happy about the fact that Li had tried to kill her. He was stunned that her powers had increased to that of a goddess and that she took his powers away from him. "Does Yue know what is happening?" he asked. She shook her head. "Eli might be the only one that might know something." she told him as they came to entrance of the school. "Have a good day Saku-chan and let me know what you find out." Julian said as he waved to her. She waved back and raced to meet Eli and Madison under the big Cherryblossom Tree. As she turned the corner she bumped into Li. He still looked groggy and disoriented but how many people you know would feel better after having their powers taken away by their ex of all people? "Watch where the fuck you are going bitch!!!" he yelled at her as he pushed her to the ground. This made Sakura upset. It was an accident nothing more. "What the hell is your damn problem? It was an accident. You act like I meant to bump into you." she shouted back. Li turned around and started towards her.

"You. That is what the hell my problem is. Everything about you is. First, you open the Clow Book. Then, I lose to that bastard Yue but you beat me in Final Judgment thus winning the rights to the Book of Clow. A magical artifact that has been in my family for generations. When I tell you the truth about what I feel for you and Madison you get pissed and run off with that bastard. Madison is no different she took Eli's side in an argument and then she was in the arms of that son of a bitch Tai. I hate all of you but I hate you and Yue most of all." he told her as he put his hands around her throat again hoping to complete his plan to kill her. She clawed at his hand but he was still too strong even without his powers. _"I won't let him kill me. I'm stronger than this." she thought to herself._ Li was laughing at how helpless she was without Eli, Kero, or Yue to save her. He just keep saying mean and hurtful things about the people that she loved and cared about. It was making her angry and that anger was causing a shift in her aura, it was even effecting the weather. What was once a clear sunny day was now becoming dark and windy one. "What is going Eli?" Madison asked as they looked up at the sky. Eli noticed that the aura he felt was Sakura's and it was the same from last night. "Madison, Where is Sakura?" he asked worried for her safety and whoever was in her way. "I don't know. I told her to meet us under the Cherryblossom Tree. You don't think she ran into Li do you?" she question.

She hoped that Sakura hadn't run into him because if she did that would explain why it's dark and windy now. "Madison, stay here! I'm going to find Sakura!" he shouted to her over the roaring winds. Eli took off to the spot where the he felt her aura the most. "Yea that's her." he said to himself. He took his sun key from around his neck. Red energy surrounded the key as he said: "I call upon the powers of the day and the night. Sun and Darkness unleash you might. Release!!!!" The key transformed into the sun staff. He used the same spell he used to find her the last time when his little descendant had made her angry. It pointed him to where she was and he went in hopes to help or stop her. "I hope I can stop her before she kills him." he said to himself as he rushed to were she was at. Sakura's anger and power had gotten Li's attention and left him speechless. "Let...me...GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as her aura shot up. (an- Final Judgment episode when she was trying to escape Wood's Vines after Yue turned them on her) Her aura was so overwhelming that it sent him flying. The winds had picked up and gotten stronger. In the school building, Starzen felt the aura and knew that Sakura had lost control of her temper with Li being the main cause.

The Maidori Flower on her desk begun to bloom, letting loose it's fragrant pollen. "I didn't want to use this flower but I can't transform if my students see me." she said as she took her key from around her neck. This key looked like Sakura's but instead of a star on top hers had a moon on it. "Key of the Moon with powers shining bright. Reveal my staff and Shine your Light! Release!!!!!" she cried as the key glowed with light of the moon. Once it fully transformed, she took the key and begun her next transformation. "I call upon the powers of the heavens. Four element; Earth, Air, Fire and Water. One Spirit. Power of Spirit is what I seek now. Goddess of Moon..... Reveal your might and help me now in my plight!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted as the four elements and power of spirit enveloped her. When it finished, Starzen looked like a moon-angel. She had long snow blond hair that was down to her legs decorate with turquoise streaks in a low ponytail. She had on a long sleeve dress that was off her shoulders. It had sliver and blue accents. Like Yue's eyes hers were cat-like with a clear silvery-color to them. Her staff was the Heavenly Moon. The powerful twin to the Heavenly Sun and Star staffs. It's handle was sleek, easy for swing and twirling. She opened the window to step out on to the ledge. The Moon Goddess made a jump off the it that lead to her wings coming to life. ~_I don't have time to tell Shuuichi where I'm going. I need to get Kero and Yue so they can help me calm Sakura before she destroys the world she has worked so hard to protect._ ~ she told herself as she flew in the direction of the Avalon Household.

Eli had gotten to the spot were Sakura was but he was a few seconds to late cause she was already starting to change into her Star Goddess form. A golden-white light had surrounded her blinding anyone who was trying to see. In the light she was transforming. Her hair went from being at her butt to down by her ankles and the blond streaks became more noticeable ; she grew to about Starzen's height. Her already emerald-citrine eyes became cat-like with a more citrine color to them. The outfit she had on was like one the dresses that Madison had made for her but with more of a Chinese flare to it. The dress was pink with white stars on it. The Star staff became the Heavenly Star Staff. Li was trying to run away but he was trapped by the vines of Wood. "Remarkable, her power are of Yue's caliber and skill." said the reincarnated Clow Reed. " The Star Goddess made a good choice." he said as he watched to see if he really need to interfere. Starzen had filled Kero and Yue in on what was going on. Kero had started lecturing her about how she should have subdue Sakura to which she replied: "You and Yue are her guardians. Calming and subduing her are not my job to do. This is not my sister I'm dealing with my subduing methods would hurt her and then what Kero?, huh? Mr. I-have-an answers-to-very-damn-thing?!" Kero continued to make her upset by not being understanding.

Yue-who was getting tired of his brother's ranting hit him across the nose. "Ouch!!! Why did you do that for Yue?" he asked in anger. He wanted to know why his brother was taking the side of the person that didn't subdue their mistress. "Kero, she is right it is our job to calm and subdue her when she is angry or no matter what emotions /crisis she is in. As she told you her way would hurt Sakura and she doesn't want to break the trust that has been give to her by doing it. I know why she won't and it's up to her to tell you. When she does you will understand why she won't. Now apologize to her Kero." the moon angel to his sun sibling. "I'm sorry. "I didn't mean it. I'm just so worried about her that I'm not thinking straight. Do you forgive me Starzen?" he asked with his head down. "Yes I forgive you Kero." she said as she hugged him. "Sakura is just up ahead and I think Eli is down there too. My guess is he is trying to figure out if he should interfere or not." she told the lion as she hung back with Yue. Kero looked back at them and nodded knowing that they would catch up. She turned to Yue and hugged him, saying thank you the whole time. Yue know that the Moon Goddess had suffered a terrible lose when she lost her sister Saki to something similar to what Sakura is going through now. T

he only difference is that Saki didn't get a chance to fall in love for a second time for she was kill by the man she had thought she love. He is a descendant of Li's family. When she had found out it broke her heart. So you could imagine when Starzen met Sakura for the first time how she must have felt. "Everytime I look at her all I see is Saki. I miss my sister Yue-kun. Just to see her again is all I really want." she told him as they embraced. He knew her pain both of them were bound to the moon and could feel not only the emotions of the people around them but also each others. When Sakura hurts not only does she and Kero suffer but Yue-who's power come her suffers as well. It was the same for Saki and Starzen even though Saki had a twin sister name Kariti, the bond was different from the one that the Goddess of Stars and the Goddess of Moon shared. Right now what they were feeling from eachother and Sakura was the young star mistress's pain,anger and heartache. For Yue what he felt from Zen was; her previous anger, worry, and sadness. What Zen felt from Yue was; anger,worry,sadness, and the most important his love for Sakura-chan. "Zen-chan, I know she is not your mistress but we need to save a Sakura-sama." he told her as he look to see a swirling vortex of power. She turned to see the swirling vortex. _~Such power, Only you Sa-chan could produce that __much power_ . _Have you been reborn into Sakura?~_ she thought to herself. They looked at for a moment and had a short talk.

(an: it's a meeting of the minds between the two so to tell who is talk I just thought up a quick key. The wave line (~) means Yue and the (*) means Zen. Okay) *_Yes you are right when you say that she is not my master but just like you I am the Moon and she is my Star so in a way she is my mistress even though I didn't judge her .__ ~You never told me who was you master? ~ * My Mistress was my mother. My mother was just like Clow Reed. She gave birth to,raised and taught us.* ~What was she like?~ he asked as they felt another surge of power that was Sakura's. *__I will tell you after we save Sakura from herself. * _He nodded in agreement as they felt the earth quake around them. "She is really pissed at him. Li should have just left her alone." she said as they flew to where she was. Li was scared shitless as she descended on him with the sword card transformed. "I'm going to kill you before you get a third chance to kill me. In my past life you got to kill me but not this time I won't let you." she told him. Her voice was full of hatred and malice. "What does she mean that he has killed her before?" Kero asked not understanding as Yue and Starzen landed beside him. "I know who she is talking about and so do you Starzen or should I say Princess Starzen Crowned Goddess of the Moon." Eli said in his Clow Reed tone of voice. Kero looked shocked, Yue wasn't cause he already knew who she was. "I see your shock Kero and I will explain after this." she told him as she walked into the middle of the fray. "What is she doing?" the sun lion asked. "Saki, I know it's you and killing him won't justify anything in the past. As Goddess of Stars it's you job to help Sakura. Revenge in this manner is not the answer but the best way to get someone back is to find true love and happiness in this life. You have found happiness in the people around you and love in those same people but most of all in Yue. Am I right Yue?" she said as she turned to look at him.

He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms. "Yes that is the best revenge of all. When you find true love and happiness." His touch alone calmed her instantly as they embraced. Yue looked up and smiled at the others as the she had calmed down falling into a deep sleep. Starzen turned to Li and said: "Don't think for a minute I stopped her to save you life because I didn't. Let this be a warning that if you ever hurt her again you don't have to worry about Yue killing you. I will feed you to one of my plants. Do you understand me?" He nodded his head showing that he understood. "Good now go home." she told him. He didn't have to be told twice he ran awkwardly which everyone laugh. Once she could breathe again, Starzen said: "My house is closer we can go there. Melandaja is there just tell her I sent you. I need to speak to Shuuichi." Yue knew how to get there on the grounds of on moonless nights he went there. Starzen floated up to his window. She was lucky that he didn't have a class this morning. She tapped on the window. He turned to look and saw his wife in her goddess form. "Starzen, What happened?" he asked as she came into the room. "Sakura lost control of her temper again because Li made another attempt on her life." she replied. She transformed back into her normal self but she felt overwhelmed and almost fainted. "It's her 'Ichi-kun. Saki has been reborn in Sakura-chan." she told him as he held her. He as always knew it was. "Do you want me to convince the principal to close school for a couple of days." he asked. All she could do is smile. Starzen learned what true revenge was a long time ago. "I love you koibito." she said as she fell into deep sleep. "I love you too koi." he said as he pulled out his cell phone so he could call Setsuna.

She agreed to close the school for two weeks. He told her thank you and ended the call. Shuuichi picked up Starzen and carried her to his car. He made sure he had everything he needed and pulled out of the parking lot and heading for home. Melandaja opened the door to see Sakura in Yue's arms. "Did Li do this to her?" she asked. They explain what happen and Daja was pissed. Tai came in to the room and saw her in the state she was in. "Let me guess he did this to her?" he said as put his hand on her forehead. They nodded as they watched him. "And he pushed her into Goddess mode." he continued his thought as he treated her physical wounds. "Yes he did but how do you know this?" Kero asked. He had reverted to his smaller from. Tai was about to speak when Daja beat him to it. "He's a Moonairan Vampire. They are physic and they can sense things like that." she told the guardian. Kero didn't understand how a Moonairan and a Vampire can have a child. "But aren't vampires magical nonliving creatures?" he asked. They nodded which gave way to his next question. "How are you living and breathing?" he shouted at the young boy. It was Eli's turn to explain it. "Starzen's genetic make up. If my guess is right; Tai has some demon blood but his father's darker blood merged with hers to give their child the qualities of life. Tai, do you ever become full vampire?" he asked. Tai looked at him as he had hit the truth about his genetic make up. "I become full vampire on the black moon, red moon and when I see blood." he answered. Eli's guess was right and Kero understood it. As the talked, they heard a car pull up in the driveway. "Mom and Dad are home." Daja said as she went to the door. In truth, it bother her to see Sakura like that. She had gotten use to seeing her smiling and laughing. Seeing her breathing slow and bruised body just scared her. _* I hope she will be okay. * _she thought as stepped out the door. Nothing had prepared her for what she saw next. Melandaja saw her mother's limp form in her father's arms. "No Mother!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she ran up to her father.

Everyone ran outside to see what was the matter. When they saw what it was, Eli hugged Daja and told her. "She is alive but barely. Everything will be alright." He remember Sakura's Invincible Spell. It was that spell that made her able to face anything. Tai came out and took his mother. "Father do you want me to give her blood or the herbal remedy?" he asked wanting to know what he could do. Shuuichi looked at his son and smiled. "She won't need blood but she will need the herbal remedy. Remember how to fix it?" Tai returned his smile and gave him the name of potion, what's in it and how it should be given. He as gave the name of another potion,what was in it and how it should be given. "Good Tai but why did you a second potion?" he asked knowing the only time that he does that is when there is another problem like poison. "It's for Sakura." he told him. Tai mouthed the words: "She has been poisoned." Shuuichi mouthed back: "How?" To which he mouthed: "Li and an open wound she had on her neck." He mouthed back: "I want a sample before you give the potion to her and tell Yue-he will tell Kero." He nodded his head. Everybody wondered what they were talking about. "Hey Yue, can I speak to you. It's about Sakura." he told him as the walked back to the house. "Yes Tai what is wrong with her?" he asked. His voice was full of worry. If something was to happen to her, he would be heartbroken. "She has been poisoned. It's a powder type that is slow acting. There is a small gash on her neck so it got in there. Li has poison on his hands. I'm going to make antidote for you to give her. It has to be given by mouth by way of a kiss." he told him. Yue understood but was pissed that Li had poisoned her. He walked away from Tai and back into the house. The moon angel picked the sleeping girl that had won not only his trust but most importantly his love and held her in his arms. It warmed Tai's heart and it made Eli smile to Yue like this. "In my last life I would have given anything to see him happy like he is now." he told the young vampire. Tai looked at him and saw the wisdom he had behind his sapphire eyes. He knew that Eli looked young but his mind and soul were old and powerful. Tai saw Daja in his arms and he begun to grin. "You like my sister don't you?" he asked as his fangs showed.

Now any normal person would get scared but Eli just smiled and said: "Yes I do and no I won't hurt her." He knew he could trust him. "That's good. I just want to see her happy but you might have a problem." Eli looked at him curiously. "It's more of a who than a what." he said answering what was unspoken between them. "His name is Javier De'Lito and he is Daja's ex-boyfriend. They broke up after she caught him cheating on her with a girl name Zinaida Davignon." He told him about Daja's relationship with Javier. "He treated her like the queen she was destine to be but after my sister's coronation into princess-hood he started to turn abusive." Even though it had been two years since Daja and Javier's relationship, Tai hadn't forgotten what the son of a bitch had done to her. "My mom, biological dad and step dad (an: he's talking about Shuuichi) found out." Eli had know Starzen for awhile in his Clow Reed days and he already knew how she reacted. "Let me guess, they were pissed." he said in a nonchalant way. "Pissed is an understatement. I came home from school and went into my mom's study/office so I could let her know I was home. She had was in her thinking pose but her eyes were darking. My biological dad's eyes were deep violent and his fangs had elongated.

The one that had scared me the most was Shuuichi. I watched his eyes go in to slits. They had this molten gold color to them. His hair was going from blood red to snow white. Everytime I looked at him I kept seeing the shadow of who he use to be. Their power output alone was so high I think every lesser demon/vampire would have melted." Eli knew he was not joking about that part for he had seen what happens if either one got pissed off. Once they had gotten the girls place and settled, Tai started to work on the potions for them. "Okay, one calming draught for Sakura. A restored energy tea for mom and....." he said getting the scrapping knife and a petri dish to get a sample of the silvery white powder that was on Saku-chan's neck and shirt. "A poison sample for me and dad. Yue I will have antidote ready in three hours but in the meantime you can give her the calm draught." he told him as he hand him the bottle of blue liquid. It had wonderful smell to it and as Yue drank some of it he noticed the pleasant kick it had to it. He leaned down and pressed his lips gentle to her parted ones letting the blue liquid seep in. The heat form the potion and the heat of their kiss made the moon guardian glow a silvery blue. After all the potion was gone he kissed her again and whispered softly in her ear: "I love you my Star my Light. Let me know that you are alright." He look at Shuuichi-who smiled and told him: "The room across from the Moon is the Star. Take Sakura and put her in there so the stars and the moon give her some strength and energy." Yue understood getting up easily with her in his arms; he carried her to the room across from the one that stayed in when came to visit Starzen. The moon guardian placed the young star goddess on the bed. He covered he up, moved her bangs from her face and placed one more kiss on her lips. He left the room closing the door to make sure no one disturbed her. He went to his room to try and rest his unsettled mind but he couldn't because all he could think about was her. * _You are going to pay dearly for what you have done to her Li.* _he thought as he closed his eyes dreaming of her.

Back in the living room, Shuuichi had the restored energy tea and drank some of it. Just as what Yue had done for Sakura, he was doing for Starzen. He placed his mouth on hers and gave the tea to her. Starzen moaned as she feel the medicine drip in to her mouth. Her eyes fluttered open to seen her husband kissing her. Once it was all gone, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He broke the kiss to ask: "How are you feeling? " to which she replied "I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you and Tai." He smiled and continued to kiss her while he picked up carried her to their room. That only left Eli, Melandaja and Tai in the living room. "Well the antidote for poison is stewing and should be ready in about 2hrs. Eli what is Madison phone number and house address?" he asked. "Her phone number is 858-224-5614. When you call she will give you the address." he told him as he knew Madison she wouldn't what her house address given out. "I can understand that. Most people don't know were my family lives unless we tell them." the young vampire told him as he dialed the young fashion designer. Eli noticed the faint blush that dusted Tai's face. The blush got more noticeable when he heard Madison answer the phone. "Hey Maddie it's me Tai. I was calling let you know that Sakura is here with me, Eli, my mom and dad, Yue, Kero, and Melandaja. We are all taking good care her but I thought it would be nice for her to walk up to all of us but to see your happy face as well. Would you like to come over and spend the night?" he said shyly. He had been around for awhile but he knew from the first moment the two met that he had fallen for her. The only thing he didn't know was if she felt the same way. "Sure Tai, I would love to. Would you like my house address so you can pick me up or just swap house addresses?" she asked as she turned to clean page in her notepad. "Lets swap so we can both know where the other lives." he told her has he pulled a up futuristic computer screen.

Eli watched as he saw Tai smile. He had feelings for Madison and he even had them for Sakura but at the time he had them she was with Li. Even if he wanted to he couldn't take her from Yue. _* Yue deserves to be happy in this life. He missed the chance in his last life to be happy and I will be damned if I will just stand by and let him miss out this time.* he thought to himself. _He watched Melandaja wake up for her nap. "Hello Daja I see you have came back to join us." he smiled at the girl in his arms. Daja looked up and smiled back. She was glad to wake up someone. "How are Mom and Saku-chan?" she asked as she sat up to curl up in his arms. Eli looked down at her and smiled as he placed a kiss on forehead. "Your mom is resting with your dad. Saku-chan is resting in the room across from Yue." he told her as their eyes met. He could see what she felt for him. It was pretty clear since the first time they danced together. Their lips touched in a shy kiss that soon turned into a passionate loving kiss. When they stopped kissing, they heard the sounds of awes and whistles that had to come from Tai and Madison. "So are you two a couple now or what?" he asked grinning with fangs showing. "That is up to Melandaja. If she will have me of course." he said as he looked shyly at her. Melandaja looked back at him and hugged him. "Of course I will have you! What makes you think other wise?" she asked him. Tai answered for him. "Because of that annoying ex of yours." She looked at him with the "does-it-look-like-I-give-a-damn-about-him?" expression. Tai took it as a hell no in his book and kept smiling. "Mel darling we will have to tell your mother and father about us." he said as he kissed her on the forehead. "Tell us what about you and Daja?" said a voice from behind them.

They turned around to see Starzen and Shuuichi standing there arm in arm. Daja slide off of Eli's lap and he stood up and faced his soon to be girlfriend's parents. "Ms. Moonaira, Mr. Moonaira. May I have your permission to date your daughter?" he asked in a gentlemanly fashion. They looked at him and then looked at their daughter. "My beloved Melandaja is this what you want? Is this truly your heart's wish?" Shuuichi asked in a fatherly manner. "Yes Father this what I want. This is my heart's wish." she replied looking at her father so he could tell if she wasn't being truthful. When finished looking at her, he gave his approval. "Eli I'm entrusting Melandaja to you. Take good care of her for us will you?" Starzen said a loving tone of voice. "I will your majesty. You have my word that I will take very good care of her." he said as he looked back at the girl who captured his heart. "You have our permission. May your relationship be filled with joy and love." they told them. The young lovers kissed sealing the commitment they had made to eachother. Starzen kissed Shuuichi on the cheek as she mouthed: "One down and two to go." He smiled and mouthed back: "You knew that those two would get together didn't you?" She didn't answer but he knew that she did know that their children would find love and so would their friends. Shuuichi finally understood why he love the female aspect of the moon. She could be as crafty and cunning as a fox but gentle as a dove. _* I understand it now my beautiful silver and gold haired angel. Now I know why I fell in love with you and why I gave up the life I led to be with you. I hope Sakura can understand what she means to Yue and what he means to her.* _he thought to himself as he wrapped his arms around the woman he loved more than life itself. She had earned the title of being called his mate, his queen. Starzen knew what he was thinking and she couldn't help but to smile. *_ He's remembering why foxes love the female side of the moon. He understands my sister's words of : Once you have tasted the honey of the moon. You will never want anything else but it. I pretty much spoiled him for anyone else. I'm just as addicted to him so I call it even. * _she grinned at her musings. (an-sorry to move away from our star couple for a bit just need sometime to think of a dream sequence for Sakura and now I have one.)

_^Sakura's Dream^_

"_I love you so much and thank you for the beautiful moon pendent." said an eighteen year old Saki said as she took the pendent form her then guardian Ming Yue. "Your welcome my star. Let me put it on for you." he said as he took the pendent out of her small dainty hands. The moon guardian unclasped the pendent and placed the around her neck. The pendent was a bluish white that had been carved into the shape of a crescent with stars embroider on the side and it had wings. It was on a silver chain with a circle and bar clasp. When he finished she turned around to face him so he could see how it looked on her. "How do I look Tenshi no Tsuki? " she said shyly as she blushed at the nickname she had gave him. Moon-angel just seem to fit him so well. "You look beautiful my Megami no Hoshi." he replied as he closed the distance between them. "I love you my tenshi no tsuki." she said as stood on tiptoe and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you too my megami no hoshi. Little did they know someone was watching them with great jealousy. * So she ran to that bastard. Well if I can't have you then he can't have you either. * he said as he walked away. As she went into her bedroom to change after along night of dancing and partying, Saki felt to arms grab her from behind. "Let me go!! Who are you?" she screamed as she tried to get away form her attacker. He whispered in her ear: "Dear Saki you should know who it is considering we are suppose to be married in a month an a half." Anger, and horror filled her as she realized who the voice belonged to. "Ming Li I should have known it was you but why are you doing this." she said as she hit him to break his hold on her. "Why? you should know or does the fact I saw you with that bastard Ming Yue not mean anything to you?" he said as place his hands around her throat. _

_"Our engagement end the night you decided to fuck Yi Min or did you forget that?" she roared back as she sent him flying into the wall. He hit the wall and fell unconscious so she thought. "I love him and he loves me. I will die first before I let you or anyone else come in between that." she told him as she begun to weave the spell that would take his powers away. "So you want to die before him huh? I will be more than glad to grant that request!" he shouted as he hit her with a bolt black lighting. She tried to block it but she couldn't change spells without hurting herself in the process. The lighting hit her dead center of her chest. A fifteen year old Sakura watched as she saw her past self get killed by the man that she once loved. It all made sense to her now. * I understand it now. All this pain and anger I felt when he told me that he wanted to be with Madison instead of me is the same pain and anger that Saki- I felt when I caught him with Yi Min all those years ago. The night I dreamed about me and Yue in such a sexual manner it wasn't my hormones it was the cosmos telling me that Li and I are not ment to be. I wonder if Yue dreams like this and of the night all the time. * she thought but her musings had been interrupted by a hot painful burning that caused her to cry out. The pain was so intense that all she could do was curl up in a ball and pray for the pain to be over. Her mind kept replaying her death over and over again. Sakura's screaming got louder as the pain increased. "Someone, anyone, Help me!!!" she cried as another wave of pain took over her small form._

_^End of the Dream^_

Everyone had stopped what they were doing the minute they heard Sakura cry out in pain. "Either she is having a nightmare or the poison is taking affect." Tai said as he went to knock on Yue's door. "Yue it's me Tai, I have the antidote for Sakura." he said as he knocked again this time a little louder. The door had opened but Yue was no where to be found. "Yue!! Are you in here?" he called as entered the room. Tai had never been in the moon guardian's room before and was surprised to find it was decorated to suit him personally. "White, purple, blue and silver just like I had guessed. The colors really do suit him so I'm not surprised on the color scheme but why is their pink girl items in here?" he said to himself as he saw a pink feather, cherry-blossom petal and a pink neck ribbon. Tai could see that a memory behind each of the items. He picked up the feather and it took him to the memory. This memory was of the first time Sakura flew on night of the full moon with Yue. He watch quietly as a thirteen year old Sakura stood on her magick circle and watched Yue fly through the air. "Okay Sakura use the Fly Card and call your wings." the moon guardian said as he floated a few feet from her. What Yue didn't know was that she could us Fly without calling the staff. They watched as all the cards came out and floated around their mistress. "Fly may I borrow you wing so I can fly with Yue?" she asked the card sweetly.

It chirped happily as it came to life and wrapped itself around her body. As the smoke cleared you could see the beautiful pinkish white wings of Fly on the young teen's back. Yue was shocked and proud that she was mastering her powers so well. "Well done Sakura now fly up to me." he said while looking at her _* She so beautiful. Like a angel well more like a star angel.* _he thought as he watched make a step off the circle. As her fell she caught the air under her wing and begun to flap them gently. Sakura got her balance quickly and started to make her over to him. Instead of flying straight of over to him she dived down and spiraled up til she was face to face with him. "Impressive Sakura but can you do this?" he said as he soared up to the height of the moon circled around it. They spend the night doing air tricks and racing. It was the most fun Yue had in a long time. One the of the feathers from fly's wings landed in her hands. She fluttered up him and place the feather in his robes. "What's this for?" he asked wondering why she had given him the feather. Sakura looked up and give him one of her special smiles as she said: "It is to say thank you for everything and to remember me by in case something happens to me." He took it and said thank you as he tucked away in the folds of his robes.

He knew that he would never forget her no matter what happened to him. She was his star. His only reason for being is for her. Sakura give him the light to shine brighter everyday. "I'll never forget you my mistress my star for you have melted this icy heart of mine." he whispered so low that she didn't hear him. Tai watched the memory behind the feather with a smile. "He truly does love her. I can see why he would go to great lengths to protect her from harm." he said as he moved to the next item. (I'm not going thought all the memories behind each item.) As he watched it, he heard Sakura cry out again. "I will have to finish this later." he said as he put neck ribbon down. Tai walked across the hall to give her the antidote and he also found Yue there, holding her to keep her calm. It worked well the only time she would scream out is when the pain was severe. "Hey Yue take this and give it to her now. It will kill the poison's effects the minute it gets into her system." he told him as he handed him the sliver liquid. Yue took a sip and pressed his lips to hers letting the antidote drop in. The pain she felt was gone immediately. Her body hummed with a gold and sliver light as it healed the scars and bruises she had gotten in the last couple of days.

Once the lights faded away, Sakura's eyes fluttered open with a bright citrine color to them before fading back into their emerald-citrine color. "Yue is that you?" she asked in a small whisper. "Yes it is me my star. How are you feeling?" he replied as tears slid down his face and on to hers. Starzen, Shuuichi, Eli and Melandosha had came to Sakura's room and stood in the doorway. "I feel like I have went ten rounds with Kero." she told him as she sat up slowly. Everyone laughed at her; Sakura herself just sat and looked at them and smiled. "I'm glad you are feeling better Sakura-chan." Tai said as he hugged her gently. She turned to him and said: "If it wasn't for you and Shuuichi. I don't think I would be up talking to you guys now. Thank you so much." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Your welcome Saku-chan. I will be back I'm going to go pick up Madison so she can visit you." he told her as he walked out the room. She said her good byes to him. Sakura noticed that Eli and Melandaja were heading out as well. "We need to let Julian and Tori know where you are so they don't get worried." they told her as they hugged her. She knew how her brother would react if she wasn't with Julian. "Please go and tell them before Tori does something crazy." she replied.

They nodded and headed out the door. It left Sakura, Yue, Starzen and Shuuichi in the room. "I'm going to check on Kero to see if he is awake." Shuuichi said getting up but not without giving Starzen and Sakura a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at his wife knowing that she had gotten what she hoped for, to see her sister again. It made him happy and that's what mattered the most. The two girls looked at eachother, not sure what to say Sakura decided to break the silence. "Starzen, I know the truth about what happened to me that night. I know now why I feel/felt the way I did. I understand everything and you are both right. My best revenge is to be happy in this live and to find the one that is first in my mind as well as my heart. I think I have found that one." she said as she looked into the moon guardian's icy blue eyes. "I think I have found the one that is first in my mind as well as my heart also." as he stared back into her emerald-citrine eyes. "The thing I'm glad that know the truth about is that I have a brother and sister that love me no matter who I am." she said as she turned to look at Starzen.

The young Moonairan was fighting back tears but failed as they stared to fall. "I'm glad you know that and understand everything. I have missed you soo much Saki." she told her as they embraced in a sisterly hug. Sakura was glad know who she really was and glad to have the man she loved most beside her but something deep inside the young Clow mistress heart didn't feel right. Her mind went to Li and how he had been acting. _* It's not like him to try and take my life like that. I sense a evil presences on the wind and in the stars. Whoever or whatever it is very powerful to control Li like that. I've got to get to the bottom of this before it's too late.* _she thought to herself. Hiding a yawn, she felt the events of the day catching up to her. Tired and sleepy, Sakura laid down and curled up against the moon-angel and fell into a deep sleep as she dreamed of her, Kero and Yue living quite, peaceful live just old times.

Sliverlita: I took me a good 2-3 months but I finally finished it.

Kero: Good for you kiddo. Now you can get some rest. * drinking some juice*

Sakura: Where is Li? **looking around for **him *

Yue: I don't think the fan girls are done with him.

Li- * crying and begging for help*

Fan-girls: We Love You Yue!!!!

Li: * screaming even more for help*

Sliverlita: Thank you for sticking with me for another installment of Sweet Sun, Savory Moon and Spicy Star. I hope you all enjoy it.

Yue: Don't forget to review it.

Kero: Keep those question coming.

Sakura: And those idea as well.

All: Thank you and Goodnight * all waving* Join us next time!!!!!


	5. AN

Sliverlita-sama: Ohayo Minna-san!!!!! Gomen Nasai I haven't updated my story since the last time but I just trade computer and had to print everything I had so now that I have a new computer (much better than the last one) I can get back to work on Chapter 5 of Sweet Sun, Savory Moon and Spicy Star. Til then keep reading and reviewing. Arigato!!!!!


End file.
